Comme dans un livre
by Gaelle-gender-fic
Summary: Gaël est un jeune adolescent, étudiant à Sweet Amoris. Il est le frère jumeau de Rosalya. Avec sa grande beauté, il attire les filles mais préfère il aime les hommes. De nature timide, il préfère passer sa vie dans les bouquins et créer des histoires plutôt que d'adresser la parole à celui qu'il aime en secret. Arrivera t-il à avouer ses sentiments ? Plongez donc dans son monde...
1. Chapitre 1 : L'écrivain

Faire en sorte que l'histoire plaise à tous. Une fille normale qui en fait est une héroïne ! Elle doit être très attachante et il faut…Qu'elle ait un acolyte ! Enfin, plus ou moins…Le garçon sera en réalité l'un de ses camarades de classe dont elle sera secrètement amoureuse et… Une minute ! J'en avais complètement oublié de me présenter moi ! Excusez-moi, j'étais tellement inspiré. Enfin bref ! Mon nom est Gaëlle ! Je suis un garçon mais mon prénom est orthographié de la manière féminine. J'ai 16 ans et…Qu'est-ce que je peux dire d'autre ? Ah oui ! Je suis un lycéen mais aussi écrivain ! En effet, j'adore lire et écrire. J'étais justement en train d'imaginer ma nouvelle histoire ! Je suppose que vous voulez une description un peu plus poussée ? Très bien… Alors… J'habite à Amoris City avec ma famille. Je vais au lycée Sweet Amoris avec ma sœur jumelle Rosalya. Hum…Je joue de toutes sortes d'instruments, surtout du violon, de la basse et du piano. Pour ce qui est de ma situation amoureuse… C'est compliqué…A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais été en couple. Pourtant ce n'est pas les demandes qui manque mais disons que… Je n'ai pas un penchant pour la gent féminine si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Bien sur cela reste secret ! Il n'y a que mes parents et ma sœur qui le savent. Et ils l'ont tous bien prit, ils disent qu'ils ne veulent que mon bonheur. J'aime vraiment ma famille. En fait, je préfère largement être avec eux à la maison plutôt que d'être là assis en classe à mâchouiller mon style en tentant de ne pas m'écrouler sur la table. Kentin, l'un de mes amis et par ailleurs mon voisin de classe, tenté de me garder éveiller.

Kentin : J'en connais un qui a fait nuit blanche.

Moi : Plus ou moins…

Kentin : Tu as terminé ton histoire je parie.

Moi : Bingo.

Kentin : Sérieux, tu t'es couché à quelle heure ? On dirait un panda…

Moi : Ah…Ah…

Kentin : Et alors ?

Moi : Ce matin je me suis retrouvé avec une cinquantaine de commentaires, une soixantaine de message et plus de 100 vues en à peine 4 heures…

Kentin : Pas étonnant, tu as du talent.

Moi : Merci.

Kentin : Mais essaie de dormir un peu plus, ok ?

Moi : Oui, oui.

Kentin : Je suis sur que tu es en train d'imaginer une nouvelle histoire depuis tout à l'heure.

Moi : Tu as quelque chose de mieux à faire ?

Kentin : Pas vraiment…Mais ne t'inquiète pas, le cours se termine dans 5 minutes.

Moi : C'est long…

Kentin : Tiens le coup.

Tenir le coup… C'était presque impossible. Les cours de philosophie sont vraiment assommants. Je n'étais pas le seul à moitié endormi. Castiel, Kim et les jumeaux étaient en profond sommeil, le groupe d'Ambre se faisait les ongles. Violette, Rosalya et Iris discutaient. Peggy s'ennuyait. Il n'y avait que Nathaniel, Kentin et Melody qui tentait de suivre le cours. Mais après une longue et horrible heure de cours. La sonnerie retentit. Autant vous dire que tous les élèves quittèrent la salle à toute vitesse. De plus, il était midi donc nous nous dépêchions d'aller à la cantine.

Rosalya : Ah ! C'était horrible en philo ! J'ai cru que ma tête allait exploser !

Moi : Pareil…C'était ennuyant à en mourir…

Kentin : Pauvres petits.

Rosalya : En plus Kim dormait donc je n'avais personne à qui parler !

Kentin : Moi j'essayais de garder ton frère éveillé !

Rosalya : D'un autre côté, Monsieur passe son temps sur son ordinateur à écrire de nouvelles histoires, même la nuit !

Moi : Oui ben c'est bon…

Je lâcha un long soupir…Mais c'est vrai qu'ils avaient un peu raison, je passais ma vie à écrire. Actuellement, j'avais même ma tablette entre mes mains pour pouvoir noter tout ce que j'avais imaginé en cours et je commençais même à illustrer mon personnage principal. C'est une adolescente aux cheveux noirs coupé court, aux yeux vert et vêtu de manière discrète. Au même moment, quelqu'un me sauta dessus.

Ambre : Gaë-choux ! Comment ça va ?

Moi : Fais attention Ambre…

Ambre : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Oh ! Tu dessines ! C'est ton nouveau personnage ?

Moi : Oui.

Ambre : Elle n'est pas un peu ordinaire ? Si tu veux tu peux t'inspirer de moi !

Rosalya : Mon frère n'a pas l'habitude de dessiner des poissons, les morues c'est pas son truc !

Tous les gens autours se mirent à rire. Ambre quant à elle vira au rouge.

Ambre : Espèce de petite peste !

Nathaniel : Ambre arrête.

A ce même moment, Nathaniel arriva. Il prit la tablette des mains d'Ambre et regarda un peu mon dessin.

Nathaniel : C'est très beau, elle est naturelle et charmante.

Il me rendit ma tablette et partit en m'affichant un dernier sourire. Ambre et ses deux copines partirent à leur tour.

Moi : M…Merci…

Je le regarda partir jusqu'à ce que je voie une main bouger rapidement devant mes yeux.

Rosalya : La Terre appelle Gaëlle, la Terre appelle Gaëlle !

Je repris rapidement mes esprits.

Moi : Excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs.

Kentin : On a vu ça.

Moi : C'est la fatigue.

C'est ça…La fatigue…Enfin bref, nous ne nous étions pas attardé sur ce détail. Nous étions allés manger. Une fois servi, nous avions rejoint les jumeaux et les filles qui avaient pris la grande table. Je m'étais mis entre Alexy et Violette.

Iris : Encore bravo Rosa pour tout à l'heure ! Ambre était bien embarrassée !

Aussitôt, Rosa se leva et fit la révérence, elle se comportait comme si elle avait reçu un oscar.

Rosalya : Merci, merci mes fans adorés ! Je vous promets de nous débarrasser de l'invasion de thon et de morue qui nous entourent !

Nous nous étions tous mis à rire.

Armin : D'un côté, Ambre cherche vraiment à séduire Gaëlle.

Iris : Elle a laissé tomber Castiel car l'autre jour il lui a renversé sa bouteille de coca sur elle !

Kentin : C'était épique…

Rosalya : Mais elle ne touchera pas à mon frère !

Moi : Tu es trop protectrice Rosa…

Rosalya : Je ne veux pas que tu sois avec une peste pareille !

Moi : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je n'ai pas l'intention de me mettre avec elle.

Rosalya : Encore heureux ! Je ne veux pas d'un pot de peinture comme future belle sœur !

Alexy : Gaëlle est bien trop mignon par apport à elle ! Même avec tout le maquillage qu'elle pourra se mettre, elle ne pourra pas être mieux que lui !

Aussitôt je me mis à rougir.

Armin : Ça doit faire bizarre à une fille que son copain soit plus mignon qu'elle n'empêche…

Rosalya : Mon petit Gaëlle est parfait et c'est mon rôle de sœur de lui trouvait la personne parfaite !

Violette : C'est mignon.

Kim : Un peu trop même.

D'un coup, Rosalya se dirigea vers moi avant de se coller contre mon dos pour me serrer dans ses bras.

Kentin : On ne pas empêcher une relation comme ça chez des jumeaux.

Alexy / Armin : On peut le confirmer !

Nous nous sommes tous mis à rire aux éclats. C'est vrai que Rosalya comptait énormément pour moi, c'était pareil de son côté. Nos parents avaient même eu du mal à nous séparer lorsque nous étions encore petits ! Tout le monde disait que c'était quand même mignon.

Moi : Attention Rosa ! Tu vas faire tomber mes lunettes !

Rosalya : Tu n'as qu'à les retirer, tu es bien plus adorable sans !

Sans que je n'aie eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, elle m'ôta mes lunettes et les posa sur la table.

Rosalya : Voilà !

Iris : Oh ! Je ne t'avais jamais vu sans lunettes !

Moi : Il faut que je les garde le plus souvent possible.

Alexy : Tu peux pas mettre des lentilles ? T'es trop mignon sans !

Rosalya : C'est ce que je me tue à lui dire !

Kentin : Tu dois en mettre parce que tu travailles beaucoup ?

Moi : C'est ça.

Rosalya : Ben travaille moins.

Moi : Pour moi l'écriture c'est comme si je te disais d'arrêter de créer des vêtements avec Leigh. De plus…En ce moment, une personne s'intéresse beaucoup avec mes histoires et on discute plutôt bien le soir...

Alexy : C'est qui ?

Moi : Je ne sais pas… Nous avons tous les deux des noms de plumes donc je ne connais pas son identité.

Armin : Cool ! C'est un peu comme dans les séries !

Violette : Quel est ton nom de plume Gaëlle ?

Moi : « Le chat noir ».

Kim : C'est viril…

Moi : Hey…

Kentin : Et celui de l'autre ?

Moi : « The Lord of Night ».

Alexy : Classe.

Moi : Enfin bref, il serait peut-être temps d'y aller ?

Iris : Pas faux mais ça va, on a sport avec Boris !

C'est donc après un repas entre amis que nous quittions la table pour aller débarrasser nos plateaux-repas puis sortir de la cantine. Nous avions encore 10 minutes devant nous mais nous étions quand même allés au gymnase en avance par précaution. En attendant le prof, je m'étais assis sur un muret pour commencer le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle histoire. J'étais toujours en train de chercher un nom pour mon personnage principal. A chaque fois, c'était mon plus gros problème. Je prends toujours du temps pour choisir mais ce n'est pas un détail à prendre à la légère. Sabrina ? Nan…Léa ? Non plus…Marine…Marina…Marina ! Actuellement, c'est le seul prénom qui me vient à l'esprit mais il me plait beaucoup ! Et pour le garçon…Pourquoi pas Julien ? Marina et Julien ! C'est bon, j'étais parti. Je commençais à écrire. J'étais parti comme un fou. L'inspiration me venait de tous les côtés mais je savais quelles informations il fallait traités. Le début devait être simple comme le reste du chapitre puisque c'était le premier mais il doit avoir du charme pour que le lecteur accroche et…

Rosalya : Gaëlle !

Oups…

Rosalya : Ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle !

Moi : Pardon, j'étais concentré.

Rosalya : J'ai remarqué…Maman nous demande d'aller faire des courses après les cours, tu as ton portefeuille ? J'ai oublié le mien…

Moi : Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai ce qu'il faut.

Rosalya : Youpi ! T'es génial !

Aussitôt, elle me sauta une fois de plus dessus et me serra contre elle. Elle finit par me lâcher et s'assit près de moi.

Rosalya : Tu en es où ?

Moi : J'ai déjà bien avancé, la présentation du personnage principale et terminée et puisque l'histoire sera du point de vue du personnage, tout sera beaucoup plus facile à écrire mais aussi à lire car j'aimerais envoyer mon scénario à une agence une fois qu'il sera bien avancé.

Rosalya : En tout cas je suis de tout cœur avec toi ! Papa et Maman aussi ! On est sur que tu vas y arriver, tu as du talent !

Moi : Merci Rosa.

Armin : Hey vous deux ! C'est pas que j'aime gâcher les moments attendrissants mais c'est l'heure d'y aller !

Rosalya : C'est bon, on arrive !

J'eut juste le temps de ranger ma tablette avant que Rosa ne m'attrape le poignet et ne m'emmène jusqu'au gymnase. Sans aucune raison, un sourire s'afficha sur mon visage et on pu entendre un léger rire sortir. Ma sœur était un vrai personnage, un personnage qui aura une place éternelle dans mon cœur.

A suivre…


	2. Chapitre 2 : Relation nocturne

Dix-sept-heures. Enfin…Je devrais recevoir une médaille pour survire à toutes ses heures de cours, en particulier celle qui me sont inutiles comme les matières scientifiques. En particulier les maths, très peu pour moi. Par contre, dès que nous avons français, je suis le premier à être devant la salle mais arrêtons de parler de cours ! Après tout j'ai fini ma journée ! Et comme nous l'avions promis, Rosalya et moi étions en route pour la supérette.

Moi : Maman t'a dit ce dont elle avait besoin ?

Rosalya : Oui ! Elle m'a tout envoyé en message !

Moi : Tant mieux.

Nous arrivons enfin à la supérette. Je pris un panier et ont pu s'aventurer dans les rayons. Objectif numéro un, le rayon fruit et légume.

Rosalya : Maman nous demande du chou-fleur…

Rosa et moi nous nous regardons dans les yeux pendant quelques instants et nous changeons vite de rayon sans prendre le légume du diable.

Moi : Y'en avais plus…

Rosalya : Compris…

Moi : Ensuite ?

Rosalya : Du vinaigre, du beurre, des yaourts aux chocolats et du jambon.

Moi : Je m'occupe du beurre et des yaourts et toi du reste, c'est presque le même rayon.

Rosalya : Oui chef !

Nous nous séparons pour aller chercher nos articles. Une fois la tâche terminée, nous nous rejoignions dans le rayon où nous nous étions séparés.

Moi : Tu m'avais pas dit que le Nutella et les cookies, c'était dans la liste.

Rosalya : C'est bon…On partagera…

Moi : Après tu insultes cette pauvre balance…C'est elle la victime !

Rosalya : Hey !

Moi : Allez on rentre la gourmande !

Rosalya gonfla les joues, joues qui étaient rouges. Quand elle fait cette tête-là, je la compare à une tomate. Bien sûr, je garde ça pour moi. Bref ! Nous étions partis en direction de la caisse pour payer nos articles et nous étions rentrés à la maison.

Moi / Rosalya : On est rentré !

Notre mère ne tarda pas à arriver vers nous.

Cristal : Bonsoir les enfants.

Rosalya : Coucou maman.

Moi : On a tes courses.

Cristal : Désolé de vous avoir embêté avec ça.

Moi : Pas grave.

Cristal : Vous avez tout ?

Rosalya : Oui !

Cristal : Même le chou-fleur ?

Moi /Rosalya : Y'en avait plus…

Cristal : Vraiment ?

Moi : Rosa…On n'avait pas des devoirs ?

Rosalya : Si, si…Beaucoup même…

Moi : Désoler Maman !

Rosa et moi étions presque partis en courant. L'escalier ne fit qu'un tout petit obstacle que l'on traversa en quatrième vitesse. Nous étions partis dans ma chambre pour effectivement « faire nos devoirs ». Une fois à deux, nous lâchons un grand soupir à l'unisson. Je me mis à fixer Rosa de façon insistante.

Moi : Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié ton kit de survie.

Rosalya : Pas la peine de me faire la morale, l'autre jour c'est toi qui as fini le pot de Nutella.

Moi : Avant que tu ne dévores le peu qui restais !

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes avant que nous éclations de rires.

Moi : Ça me rappelle le temps où on se battait tous les deux contre papa pour savoir qui aurait le dernier Bueno.

Rosalya : Et à chaque fois ont pleuré pour le faire craquer !

Moi : Je suis sûr que ça marcherait encore.

Rosalya : Vu comment il est protecteur, y'a pas de doute.

Après s'être remémoré les bons souvenirs d'enfance, Rosa et moi nous nous asseyons par terre pour nous mettre à ma table basse.

Rosalya : On commence par quoi ?

Moi : Le français ? Si je le fais avec toi, ça sera rapide.

Rosalya : Alors d'accord.

Moi : Il faut une lecture analytique sur « Manon Lescaut ».

Rosalya : Tu as lu le livre ?

Moi : Oui.

Rosalya : C'est vrai…Pourquoi ai-je posé la question ? Vu la panoplie de vieux livre que tu as c'est normal.

Moi : Tu ne t'en pleins pas à ce que je sache ? Ça t'arrange quand tu as des devoirs en français que tu n'arrives pas à faire toute seule.

Rosalya : D'un côté, tu as 20/20 de moyenne en français…Tu imagines ! Tu as battu Nathaniel !

Moi : Rosa…Les cours ne sont pas des compétitions…

Rosalya : Par contre en maths, tu es archi nul…

Moi : Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur de ça…

Rosalya : Moi aussi…

Quand il s'agissait de maths, nous étions désespérés, par chance notre père était une vraie calculatrice. Quand nous avons un problème, nous savons à qui nous adresser. Nous avons fini par nous y mettre. Avec moi, ça ne lui avait pas pris longtemps. De plus, j'avais déjà fait la moitié de mes devoirs au lycée donc j'avais pu l'aider au mieux. Nous avions fini vers 18h45. Après ça, Rosa était retourné dans sa chambre et moi j'étais parti à la douche. Puis se fit son tour. J'étais reparti dans ma chambre pour lire un peu. Il était 19h30, j'entendis ma mère nous appeler pour le diner. Quand je suis descendu pour aller dans la cuisine, je vis mon père.

Peter : Bonsoir mon grand.

Moi : Salut papa.

Cristal : Gaëlle, où est ta sœur ?

Moi : Je crois qu'elle se sèche les cheveux.

Peter : On en a toujours pour un petit moment avec vous deux.

Cristal : Ne revenons pas sur le sujet des cheveux des enfants mon chéri.

Peter : Oui…

Je me mis à rire discrètement. Soudain, on entendit quelque chose débouler dans les escaliers.

Rosalya : Je suis là !

Moi : Ne t'inquiète pas, on te reconnaît au bruit de tes pas.

Rosalya : Très marrant.

Cristal : Allez tout le monde, à table.

Nous nous étions donc tous mis à table sur ordre de la chef.

Cristal : Je n'avais plus de chou-fleur pour ce soir donc j'ai pris des épinards à la place.

Quand ma mère posa les épinards, j'eus un haut de cœur. Ces choses me dégoutaient… Je n'étais pas le seul dans ce cas-là. Rosa et mon père faisaient, eux aussi, une salle tête. Elle s'était bien vengé.

Cristal : Bon appétit !

Autant vous dire que j'avais failli vomir à table, moi qui ai l'estomac fragile. Par chance, ma mère n'avait pas fait que des épinards. Elle avait fait des pommes de terre sautées. Au désert, j'avais pris un yaourt puis j'étais retourné dans ma chambre. J'ai bien cru que j'allais être malade… Mais bon, le mal était passé. Pour me détendre, je décida d'aller sur mon ordinateur pour regarder où en était mon blog. A ce même moment, j'entendis toquer à ma porte. C'était Rosa.

Rosalya : Je te dérange ?

Moi : Non, non.

Rosalya : J'ai ramené quelque chose si ça t'intéresse.

Moi : Quoi ?

Rosalya : Ouvre la bouche !

J'haussa un sourcil. Je finis tout de même par le faire et d'un coup, j'eus quelque chose dans la bouche. Aussitôt, je reconnus un Oreo. J'eus du mal à le mâcher.

Rosalya : Merci qui ?

Moi : Pour avoir failli m'étouffer ?

Rosalya : Je te signale que maman a voulu nous empoisonner ce soir !

On toqua à la porte à nouveau. Cette fois, c'était notre père.

Peter : Qu'est-ce que vous faites les enfants ?

Rosalya : On essaie de survivre.

Notre père rentra dans ma chambre, prenant soin de bien fermer la porte. Il s'approcha de nous et sortit son téléphone portable.

Peter : A quoi la pizza ?

Moi : Maman va nous tuer si elle l'apprend.

Peter : Justement, tout le monde va devoir se montrer discret.

Rosalya : Moi je suis pour !

Moi : Estomac sur pattes…

Peter : Gaëlle ?

Moi : D'accord…

Peter : Jambon fromage ?

Moi / Rosalya : Ok.

Je sens que je me suis embarqué dans une salle histoire… Tout le monde finit par quitter ma chambre. J'étais enfin seul. Sans tarder, je me remis au travail. Je me mis à écrire la suite de mon histoire sur mon ordinateur. Je termina le premier chapitre et le corrigea puis, je le posta.

Moi : Et une bonne chose de faite.

Je m'étira et quitta ma chaise de bureau. Je remarqua qu'il faisait nuit. J'aimais le ciel nocturne. Pour mieux l'admirer, j'ouvris ma fenêtre qui menait à un petit balcon. J'adorais cet endroit, j'avais une vue vraiment superbe. Il y avait les lumières de la ville mais aussi celles des étoiles et de la lune. J'alla chercher ma tablette et retourna sur le balcon, je pris une photo du ciel et la posta sur mon blog avec un petit commentaire « Le chat noir est de sortie ». Aussitôt, j'eus un message de celui que j'attendais, « The Lord of Night ». Il ne m'envoie que des messages, jamais de commentaire. Visiblement, il n'aime pas s'exposer.

The Lord of Night : Tu trouves ton inspiration en courant sur les toits ? Bonne idée puisque la beauté du ciel se retranscrit dans tes histoires.

Moi : Merci pour cette belle nuit Lord.

The Lord of Night : Je viens de lire ton premier chapitre. Simple mais efficace. L'héroïne à du charme, vas-tu partir sur une histoire d'héros ?

Moi : Oui, cela changera de mes fictions sur les mondes fantastiques.

The Lord of Night : Tu as raison. Le changement fait du bien à tout le monde, j'ai hâte de lire la suite. Bon courage.

Moi : Merci.

The Lord of Night : Chat noir.

Moi: Oui ?

The Lord of Night : … Oublie… Passe une bonne nuit…

Il se déconnecta… Au fond de moi, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas ce soir. La conversation fut trop rapide à mon gout. Je soupira. Mon regard se porta de nouveau sur le ciel qui avait toujours cet éclat que j'admirais tant. C'est vrai que je passais toutes mes soirées à regarder ce spectacle si plaisant à mes yeux, peut-être qu'il avait raison en disant que c'était ça qui me donnait l'inspiration. Je sentis un courant d'air, il commençait à faire froid. Je décida de rentrer, je fermis la fenêtre et posa ma tablette sur mon bureau. A ce moment-là, Rosalya rentra discrètement dans ma chambre.

Rosalya : Tiens.

Rosalya me tendit une assiette avec la fameuse pizza.

Rosalya : Papa s'est déjà débarrassé du carton.

Moi : Que fait maman ?

Rosalya : Elle discute avec grand-mère au téléphone dans sa chambre.

Moi : Ça va alors, on a le temps…Où est papa ?

Rosalya : Il a eu deux minutes pour manger sa part avant que maman ne l'appelle.

Moi : J'espère juste qu'elle ne va rien voir.

Rosalya : Mais il a eu chaud quand même, j'ai juste eu le temps de lui retirer la goutte de sauce tomate qu'il avait dans la moustache.

Moi : Bon réflexe.

Rosalya : Merci qui ?

Moi : Merci Rosa…

Rosalya : Alors, tu as parlé avec ton mystérieux homme de la nuit ?

Moi : Oui.

Rosalya : Et ?

Moi : Il m'a dit que j'avais fait du bon travail.

Rosalya : C'est tout ?

Moi : Que veux-tu que l'ont se disent de plus ?

Rosalya : Comment s'est passé votre journée ? Comment vous allez ? De questions normales !

Moi : Rosa…Ce sont mes affaires…

Rosalya : Je sais mais…Bon…C'est vrai qu'il faudrait que j'arrête de me mêler de tes affaires…

Moi : Pas faux mais tu sais, ça me touche que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

Rosalya : C'est vrai ?

Moi : Bien sûr, après tout c'est normal que nous nous inquiétions pour l'autre, nous sommes jumeaux.

Je posa l'assiette avant de m'approcher de Rosa pour la serrer dans mes bras.

Moi : Je t'aime sœurette, change rien chez toi.

D'un coup, Rosalya se mise à trembler et je sentis quelque chose de mouillé contre mon épaule. Je la regarda un peu mieux, elle était en larmes.

Moi : Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Rosalya : Pa…Parce que tu me dis pas souvent que tu m'aimes…

Je me mis à sourire et passa un doigt sous ses paupières pour essuyer ses larmes. Je l'embrassa sur le front.

Moi : Pleure pas pour ça idiote.

A suivre…


	3. Chapitre 3 : Mis au pied du mur

Le réveil sonnait sans s'arrêter. J'avais l'impression que le bruit était plus fort de jour en jour. J'avais beau le faire voler tous les matins, jamais il ne se taisait. Je tendis le bras vers l'objet du diable et répéta le geste que je faisais tout le matin. J'attrapa le réveil et le lança au loin espérant qu'il se taise à jamais. Le bruit ne cessa pas avec le choc mais il se tût au bout de deux minutes. Je me tourna une énième fois dans mon lit, m'entoura de ma très chère couverture. Je haïssais le mercredi… Avoir cours le matin…Surtout pour aller en sport et dans le froid. Je maudissais ceux ayant décidé que le mercredi matin ne serait pas une grasse matinée mais une longue matinée de cours. C'est donc sans la moindre trace de motivation que je quitta mon lit. Je savais pertinemment que je faisais une sale tête, une tête à faire peur. Je me leva, embarqua ma couette avec moi. J'alla jusqu'à ma fenêtre et l'ouvris. D'un coup, un vent glacial pénétra dans ma chambre. Je refermas la fenêtre d'un coup sec. J'étais frigorifié. Ce n'est pas normal qu'il fasse si froid alors que nous sommes en automne… J'aimais les saisons froides mais pas quand elles arrivent d'un coup comme ça. J'alla donc jusqu'à mon armoire pour savoir ce que j'allais mettre, pas question d'avoir froid ce matin. Je pris donc un pantalon gris foncé, une chemise blanche, mes Doc Martens noires, mon manteau bleu marine et une écharpe noire. Je m'habilla en vitesse, gardant mon manteau de côté pour préparer mon sac tranquillement, je pris ma tenue de sport puisque je n'avais que ça ce matin. Je me donna un coup de brosse vite fait dans les cheveux et mis mes lunettes puis descendit. Mes parents étaient déjà dans la cuisine, en train de déjeuner.

Cristal : Bonjour mon chéri.

Peter : Bonjour Gaëlle.

Moi : Bonjour…

Je posa mon sac près de ma chaise et posa ma veste sur celle-ci. J'étais en train de me servir des céréales et une tasse de café.

Peter : J'en connais un qui est motivé.

Moi : J'ai sport…

Peter : Ce n'est pas si terrible.

Cristal : Rosalya doit avoir la même tête que toi.

Peter : En parlant du loup.

En effet, Rosa venait d'arriver dans la cuisine. Elle aussi faisait une sale tête, voir très mauvaise.

Rosalya : B'jour…

Elle s'assit à table avec une grâce sans égale, elle avait l'air d'un zombie. Pour être gentil, je lui avais préparé son petit-déjeuner en même temps que le mien. Je la servis et m'assis à mon tour.

Peter : Je vais vous emmener en voiture, il fait plutôt froid ce matin.

Moi : A peine…

Cristal : Couvrez-vous bien.

Rosalya : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça…

C'est donc après un petit déjeuner rapide que notre père nous emmena en voiture jusqu'au lycée. Durant le trajet, nous avions peu parlé. Notre père nous déposa pile devant le portail. On descendit de la voiture.

Peter : Vous terminez à 10h, c'est ça ?

Moi / Rosalya : Oui.

Peter : Je viendrais vous chercher.

Moi / Rosalya : Merci.

Mon père nous fit un dernier sourire avant de partir. Rosa et moi, nous nous tournons vers le portail. Nous soupirons à l'unisson. Finalement, nous nous avançons pour entrer dans la cour. Rosa et moi, nous apercevons le petit groupe de fille de notre classe. Melody appela Rosa.

Moi : Va-y.

Rosa m'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir avec ses amis. Je repris donc ma marche tranquillement.

Ambre : Gaë-choux !

Soudain, je sentis un poids sur mon dos. Ambre venait (encore) de me sauter dessus.

Moi : Ambre, descend sil te plait.

Ce qu'elle fit sans rien dire.

Ambre : Mon petit Gaëlle, tu es libre cet après-midi ?

Moi : C'est que…

Ambre : Allez ! Ne fais pas ton timide ! Il n'y aura que toi et moi…

Moi : Ambre je…

Nathaniel : Nous avions déjà quelque de prévu Gaëlle et moi.

Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, Nathaniel était arrivé derrière moi.

Ambre : Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? Il n'est pas sérieux, hein Gaëlle ?

Moi : En fait…Si…

Ambre : Et qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu ?

Nathaniel : Nous devions aller à la librairie ensemble.

Ambre vira soudainement au rouge. J'ai cru qu'elle allait nous faire une crise mais finalement elle me fit un grand sourire et s'en alla. Je me tourna vivement vers Nathaniel.

Moi : Merci.

Nathaniel : Je t'en prie, je suis désolé si ma sœur te harcèle.

Moi : Ce n'est pas si grave mais c'est un peu embêtant quand tu n'as d'excuses à lui dire.

Nathaniel : En effet…On se donne donc rendez-vous à 14h ? Devant le café ?

Moi : Tu étais sérieux à propos de cet après-midi ?

Nathaniel : Bien sûr, je dois te laisser, à tout à l'heure.

Il s'en alla tout sourire en me faisant un signe de la main. Je me retrouvais au milieu de la cour, seul et complètement déboussolé. Je devais avoir l'air un peu bête. Je regarda autour de moi, il n'y avait quasiment plus personne, je me dépêcha d'aller jusqu'au gymnase. Par chance, j'arriva pile au moment que le prof. J'avais couru comme un dingue. J'étais essoufflé. D'un coup, je sentis un bras passé autour de mes épaules.

Castiel : Ben alors Gaëlle, déjà essoufflé ?

Je calma ma respiration et esquissa un léger sourire.

Moi : Tu sais bien que le sport n'a jamais été ma tasse de thé.

Castiel : J'admire ta vitesse mais pour l'endurance c'est pas encore ça, je t'apprendrais un jour.

Moi : Je préfère rester avec mes livres plutôt que d'être sur un terrain.

Castiel : P'tite nature va…

Il m'attrapa et m'ébouriffa les cheveux. En quelques secondes, je m'étais retrouvé avec un pétard à la place des cheveux. C'était du Castiel…Depuis que je le connais, il s'amuse à me faire ça car il sait que je prends un temps fou à me coiffer le matin. Il me taquine aussi sur mon apparence plutôt efféminée mais ça ne la jamais déranger. Au contraire, il me protège de ceux qui me critiquent sur mon physique depuis le jardin d'enfants. Je le revois encore, lui et Rosa, en train de se battre pour savoir qui passerait le plus de temps avec moi. Et bien sûre, ça partait en vrille à la fin jusqu'à ce que nos mères les séparent. Après m'être remémoré ces quelques souvenirs, je me rappela que je ne ressemblais plus à rien. Je soupira.

Moi : Tu exagères…Tu me le fais à chaque fois…

Castiel : Et le plus marrant, c'est que t'a jamais rien pour te recoiffer après.

Violette : Ga…Gaëlle…

Je me tourna vers celle dont la voix était si faible mais si douce. Violette me tendait timidement sa brosse à cheveux et un élastique.

Violette : Tiens…Ça…Ça te sera utile pendant le cours de sport…

Un sourire orna mes lèvres. Je pris délicatement la brosse et l'élastique.

Moi : Merci Violette, je te les rends dès que j'ai fini.

Violette : D…D'accord…

Ses joues prirent des couleurs, elle baissa la tête et parti d'un pas rapide…Très rapide même… Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir pris des couleurs, Ambre aussi était devenue rouge. Mais elle, ce n'était pas de la timidité, c'était de l'énervement. Elle finit par partir aux vestiaires, suivis par ses deux copines. Aussitôt, je me sentis de nouveau attraper.

Castiel : Dis-donc, tu pas l'impression que la mini-dessinatrice t'aime « beaucoup » ?

Dit-il en me décoiffant encore plus.

Moi : Désolé de te décevoir mais Violette et moi, on est amis…

Castiel : Juste amis ?

Moi : Oui, amis.

Castiel : T'est pas drôle sérieux…T'arrive à faire tomber les filles comme des mouches sans lever le petit doigt et t'en profitent même pas ! Ça va faire des années que je te connais et je t'ai jamais vu avec une fille !

Moi : J'ai pas envie, c'est tout.

Castiel : Mouai…Pas convaincant.

Il finit par me lâcher. J'ôta mes lunettes et lui passa pour me coiffer un peu. Je m'attacha les cheveux en queue de cheval. Après ça, il me rendit mes lunettes et nous allons rejoindre les autres au vestiaire des garçons. J'alla me mettre dans un coin, il y avait les jumeaux à côté de moi. Je commença à me changer quand soudain, un cri résonna dans la pièce.

Alexy : C'est pas vrai !

Armin : Qu'est-ce que t'a encore ?! Pourquoi tu hurles comme ça ?!

Alexy : J'ai oublié mon t-shirt de sport !

Alexy était à moitié en larmes et agenouiller au sol devant les yeux de tout le monde. C'était un peu comme au théâtre. Ayant pitié de notre petit fane de mode, je sortis un t-shirt de mon sac et le tendis à Alexy qui sécha ses larmes assez rapidement.

Alexy : Et toi ?

Moi : Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout en double.

Armin : Tout ça pour un malheureux t-shirt…

Alexy : Ce n'était pas n'importe quel t-shirt ! C'était le nouveau t-shirt édition limité que j'ai attendu pendant trois mois !

Après s'être énervé contre son frère, Alexy se tourna vers moi avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

Alexy : Merci Gaëlle ! C'est super gentil de ta part !

Je lui fis un léger sourire et retourna à mes occupations car j'étais actuellement en caleçon et il était temps que je m'habille un peu. Une fois que tout le monde fut prêt, nous quittons les vestiaires en prenant soin de bien fermer à clé. Cette fois, c'était Kentin qui en avait la charge. Nous nous dirigeons tous vers l'entrée du gymnase. Boris nous y attendait.

Boris : Est-ce que vous êtes motivé ?

Sans surprise…Personne ne répondit…

Boris : Bon…J'espère que vous l'êtes quand même un petit peu car aujourd'hui, nous allons débuter l'escalade !

Cette fois, tout le monde fit un jolie « Hein ? ».

Ambre : Attendez ! Le mur est dehors ! On va geler !

Capucine : Elle a raison ! Je refuse de participer au cours !

Malgré les plaintes de certaines, d'autres étaient plutôt contents. J'étais parmi ceux qui était assez réjoui de la nouvelle car si nous n'avions pas fait escalade, nous aurions fait course de durée. Et comme l'a dit Castiel tout à l'heure, chez moi « l'endurance c'est pas encore ça ». Par chance, Boris nous avaient permis de retourner chercher nos vestes de sport dans les vestiaires. Puis, nous quittons tous le gymnase pour aller vers le mur d'escalade qui se trouver non loin de celui-ci.

Boris : Alors ! Vous allez commencer par vous mettre en duo !

Kentin : Monsieur ! On est dix-sept !

Boris : Ah… Bon ben…Il y aura un groupe de trois !

Le groupe de trois fut aussitôt désigné : Ambre et ses copines. Au moins, si elles sont ensemble, en n'embêterons personne. Une fois que tout le monde trouva un partenaire, Boris décida de nous équiper. Rosalya et moi nous étions mis ensemble. Elle m'avait laissé l'équiper sans soucis.

Rosalya : C'est une déclaration de guerre à la mode cet équipement…

Moi : Dis-toi que si tu le portes, tu ne finiras pas avec un horrible plâtre tout moche qui n'ira avec aucune de tes robes.

Rosalya : Finalement…Oh ! Tu as vu ce casque ? Pas si mal !

Rosa avait un sourire forcé collé aux lèvres qui fut vite remplacé par une expression de dégout quand je lui mis le fameux casque sur la tête. Le sien était vert, mais un vert bizarre. Moi ça va puisqu'il était noir. Lorsque je finis de m'équiper aussi, Boris vint vers nous.

Boris : Gaëlle ! Tu peux venir ici sil te plait ?

Je le suivis vers le mur, craignant le pire. Et le pire arriva quand il m'accrocha à une corde.

Moi : Minute…Vous faites quoi ?

Boris : Tu vas montrer à tes camarades comment monter au mur !

Moi : Hey ! Mais j'ai jamais fait d'escalade moi !

Boris : Tu verras c'est tout simple !

Autant vous dire que je n'étais pas du tout rassuré… Boris me fit grimper sur le mur. J'avais escaladé le premier mètre sans trop de soucis mais le deuxième fut plus compliqué. Le mur était immense et les supports pas très accessible. Boris tendait bien la corde, un peu trop même. Je serrais les dents tellement il me faisait mal à force de tirer…Et il s'en fichait bien puisqu'il expliquait aux autres comment faire… Souffrant trop, je décida de grimper un peu pour que mes parties intimes ne soient pas plus endolories qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

Boris : Gaëlle ! Préviens-moi quand tu montes !

Aussitôt, il retira…

Moi : Gnah !

Oui, ce cri était bien venu de moi. Il fut suivi d'un long silence. Je me tourna vers Boris qui avait l'air gêné de la situation.

Moi : Vous ne voyez pas que ça me fais mal depuis tout à l'heure !?

J'avais le rouge aux joues, j'étais un peu énervé… Boris me fit descendre en douceur et sans lui demander quoi que ce soit, je retira la corde de mon harnais et alla m'assoir parmi les autres élèves qui garder le silence.

A suivre…


	4. Chapitre 4 : Début d'une amitié

Le cours de sport était enfin terminé, nous avions quitté le terrain d'escalade pour retourner aux vestiaires. Autant vous dire que je m'étais rapidement changé et que j'étais le premier à avoir quitté le gymnase. Je marchais les mains dans les poches, aucun sourire à l'horizon. J'étais en colère. C'était rare mais ça arrivait. C'était l'heure de la récréation et autant vous dire que je n'avais qu'une envie, être seul. J'étais donc parti jusqu'au club de jardinage pour m'assoir dans un coin à l'abri des regards. Derrière la serre était le meilleur endroit. Je m'assis à terre et m'adossa contre le bâtiment avant de souffler un bon coup. Je regarda le ciel un moment avant de sortir ma tablette de mon sac et de regarder où en était mon blog. Il y avait de nouvelles visites, des j'aime et des commentaires. Je décida de lire les commentaires. « Waouh ! Génial ! J'adore l'héroïne, elle est trop bien et j'adore le début du chapitre ! Tu écris vraiment bien, je suis fane de toi ! Bravo et bonne continuation ! » de Cute-Len-Kagamine-Cute. Je connais bien cette fane, elle est adorable et elle me fait toujours des commentaires agréables à lire. Je suis content de voir qu'elle suit aussi cette fiction. Son commentaire fut le plus marquant car les autres ne sont que des « Super chapitre », « J'adore », « Je suis fane » etc… J'accepta tout de même tous les commentaires et remercia ceux qui avaient pris le temps de me les écrire. Soudain, j'entendis la sonnerie. C'était l'heure. Je rangea mes affaires et alla jusqu'à la salle de classe. J'avais Maths…Quelle joie... Moi qui voulais faire une première littéraire, j'étais enchanté de savoir que cette année était la dernière où j'aurais mathématique. Enfin…J'arriva à la salle et entra en prenant soin de ne pas croiser le regard de mes camarades. J'alla me mettre au fond de la classe. Une fois assis sur la chaise, je mis mon sac sur la chaise à côté de moi et posa ma tête sur la table. Castiel qui n'était pas un accro des maths, vint me rejoindre.

Moi : Si c'est pour m'embêter, ce n'est même pas la peine de t'assoir…

Castiel : T'inquiète, c'est pas comme si tu étais sa première victime…Une fois il m'a envoyé un ballon de basket dans les bijoux de famille.

Moi : Tu me l'avais jamais raconté celle-là…

Castiel : C'est pas trop le genre de truc que j'aime faire circuler…Je peux m'assoir alors ?

J'enleva mon sac de la chaise en esquissant un sourire qu'il me rendit avant de prendre place près de moi.

Cela faisait 20 minutes que le cours avait commencées, Castiel et moi étions à moitié endormis. Le prof parlé dans une langue que je n'avais jamais comprise… Pour certains, c'était peut-être facile à comprendre mais pour moi c'était impossible. J'enfouis ma tête dans mes bras… Je n'en pouvais plus de tous ces calculs horribles et ces formules qui me donnait mal au crâne. Je sentis quelques petites tapes sur mon épaule.

Castiel : Toujours vivant ?

Moi : Pour l'instant…

Castiel : T'a pas envie de vomir ou autre chose… ?

Moi : Si c'est pour aller à l'infirmerie c'est non…Delanay rode dans les couloirs et si elle voit qu'en réalité tout va bien, on va être collé pendant un mois…

Castiel : Pas faux…Y'a plus qu'à résister à l'ennemi…

Moi : La guerre des maths…

Castiel : Tu pourrais écrire une histoire là-dessus, de pauvres lycéens qui subissent tous les jours des blessures mentales à cause des mathématiques.

Moi : Nan ça ira, j'ai pas envie de me mettre tout les profs de maths à dos…

Castiel et moi avons donc passé le reste de l'heure à discuter dans la plus grande des discrétions pour éviter de se faire prendre par le prof qui n'avait rien vu du tout. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, tous s'empressèrent de sortir de la classe, moi le premier. Le prochain et dernier cours n'était autre que la SVT. Oui, c'est une matière scientifique mais c'est beaucoup moins pire que les maths. Là seule chose que je n'aime pas, ce sont les dissections. A chaque fois, je vomis tout ce que j'ai dans le ventre…Je ne suis pas le seul…Rosa, Lysandre et Alexy sont dans le même cas que moi…Nous sommes les plus sensibles de la classe à ce niveau-là...Mais comment réagiriez-vous face à une souris morte, sur le dos à qui vous devez ouvrir le ventre ? Voilà…Enfin bref, arrêtons un peu avec cette vision d'horreur… Le cours de SVT avait donc démarré assez calmement. J'étais assis à côté de Rosa qui s'amuser à me faire des tresses fines. Bien sur, la prof ne l'avait pas vu. Disons que ma sœurette était experte dans ce domaine et elle avait appris à faire les tresses à une rapidité incroyable. La seule chose que la prof ait remarqué c'était que mes cheveux étaient de plus en plus tressés mais elle ne dit rien de l'heure. Les cours se terminèrent enfin, alors que je ranger mes affaires dans mon sac, je vis Nathaniel passer devant moi avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Lèvres qui bougèrent sans pour autant libérer le moindre son. Je réussis tout de même à comprendre un certain « n'oublie pas »…Comment pourrais-je oublier ? Ce n'était pas tous les jours que j'allais me promener avec quelqu'un qui m'a sauvé de sa propre sœur. Lorsque je revins à la réalité, je finis de ranger mes affaires et mit mon manteau avant de sortir de la salle en compagnie de Rosalya, qui pour je ne sais quelle raison, m'avait tenu par le bras jusqu'à la sortie du lycée. Elle souriait à pleines dents. Je compris enfin pourquoi lorsque je vis Ambre et son regard noir. Soudain, on entendit un coup de Klaxon. C'était mon père, il était garé sur le trottoir en face du lycée, il nous fit signe. Nous nous dépêchions de le rejoindre et rentrons vite dans la voiture.

Peter : Alors, ce mercredi matin ?

Moi : Horrible…

Peter : Pourquoi ?

Rosalya : Ne t'inquiète pas, il a juste eu un petit souci en sport.

Mon père me regarda l'air interrogateur mais ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet puisqu'il savait que je n'allais rien dire. La voiture démarra et nous nous mettons en route pour la maison. Durant le trajet, je n'avais cessé de regarder par la fenêtre. Je n'avais même pas touché à ma tablette. J'étais plutôt occupé à réfléchir à ce qui allait se passer cet après-midi. C'était peut-être une sortie entre amis mais bon…Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais avec Nathaniel c'est un peu différent. Il a une façon de me regarder qui m'intrigue… Et sa manière de parler, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part. Finalement, nous arrivons à la maison. Je descendis de la voiture et ouvris la porte d'entrée pour laisser passer Rosa et notre père. Notre mère arriva vers nous et nous embrassa sur la joue et nous annonça que le repas était déjà prêt. Nous avions donc posez nos affaires dans un coin et nous nous sommes tous mis à table. Ma mère nous avait préparé un gratin.

Cristal : Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu cet après-midi les enfants ?

Rosalya : Je vais rejoindre Leigh au magasin !

Peter : Et toi mon grand ?

Moi : Je sors avec un ami…

Cristal : Un simple ami ?

Moi : Oui.

Cristal : Tu sais mon chéri, tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher à propos de ta préférence pour les garçons.

Peter : Ta mère à raison mon grand.

Rosalya : Evite juste de le dire à Alexy car il prêt à te sauter dessus.

Peter : Alexy ?

Rosalya : Un garçon de notre classe qui a le béguin pour Gaël.

Moi : Pour moi, Alexy est juste un ami…

Rosalya : Si tu le dis…N'empêche qu'il avait ton t-shirt sur lui ce matin.

Moi : Il avait oublié le sien.

Rosalya : Mouai…

Je termina donc mon repas rapidement avant de monter dans ma chambre en prenant soin de prendre mes affaires. Une fois dans ma chambre, je posa mon sac au sol et m'affala sur mon lit. J'enfouis mon visage dans mon oreiller. Je m'étais alors mis à repenser à mon orientation sexuelle…Cela faisait un bon moment que je savais que j'aimais les hommes…Je dirais depuis le collège. A cette époque, j'étais « mignon ». Les filles fondées à cause de ma bouille de bébé et elles avaient été nombreuses à vouloir passer du temps avec moi. Elles n'étaient pas amoureuses de moi, c'est juste qu'elle m'appréciait parce que j'étais gentil et mignon. Je me rappelle qu'une fois, elles s'étaient amusé à me mettre des trucs dans les cheveux, Rosa avait participé à l'exercice. A la fin je m'étais retrouvé avec une queue-de-cheval avec quelques boucles et des accessoires comme des chouchous roses, des barrettes brillantent et autres trucs de fille. J'aimais passez du temps avec les filles car au collège, les garçons passez leur temps à se faire remarquer, à jouer au foot etc… Tout ce que je n'aimais pas en fait… Mais je n'étais pas que le favori des filles, les profs m'appréciaient aussi. Je me rappelle de ma prof de français : . C'est elle qui m'a donné cette passion pour l'écriture et la lecture. Elle ne cessait de me dire que j'étais son élève préféré. Une fois, elle m'a fait participer à un concours d'écriture que j'avais gagné haut la main. Ce jour-là, elle fut très fière de moi. Aujourd'hui encore, je garde contact avec elle. Ça remonte tout ça… Soudain, la sonnerie de mon portable me fit sortir de ma rêverie. C'était Alexy…

Moi : Manquer plus que ça…

Je décrocha tout de même.

Moi : Oui ?

Alexy : Coucou Gaël ! C'est Alexy ! C'était pour te dire que j'avais oublié de te rendre ton t-shirt tout à l'heure !

Moi : Pas grave.

Alexy : Désolé !

Moi : Alexy, comment as-tu eu mon numéro ?

Alexy : C'est Rosa qui me la donner ! Bon, je vais te laisser ! Je vais laver ton t-shirt tant que ma mère ne monopolise pas la machine à laver ! Bye !

Il avait raccroché. Je soupira. Mon regard se posa sur mon horloge. Il était 13h20. Je décida donc de me préparer. Je me coiffa un peu puisque j'avais détaché mes cheveux en rentrant dans ma chambre. Je pris quelques affaires et de l'argent puis quitta ma chambre. J'alla prévenir mes parents de mon départ et quitta la maison. Le trajet entre ma maison et le café était assez court, je ne tarda pas à arriver à destination. Nathaniel n'était pas encore là… J'étais donc en train d'attendre tout seul comme un idiot, les mains dans les poches et surtout dans le froid.

Nathaniel : Gaël !

Le cri m'interpella, je le vis arriver en courant. J'ai même cru qu'il allait tomber tête la première tellement il allait vite. Il eut même du mal à s'arrêter.

Nathaniel : Désolé du retard…Ambre n'était pas décidée à me laisser partir…

Il était complètement essoufflé. Ce qui ne m'étonnait pas vu le sprint qu'il venait de faire. Une fois remis de ses émotions, il se redressa et me sourit. Sans savoir pourquoi, je sentis de la chaleur au niveau de mes joues. Je détourna rapidement le regard.

Nathaniel : On y va ?

Me dit-il avec un grand sourire…Je le suivis en gardant la tête basse. Il m'emmena jusqu'à la librairie où j'avais l'habitude d'aller. C'était un grand bâtiment, il y avait de tout dedans. Il y avait de la papeterie, des accessoires de bureaux, du matériel scolaire mais surtout, des tonnes de livres. A chaque fois que je viens ici, je peux passer une heure dans un rayon. Nathaniel me guida vers l'énorme rayon des romans, il y en avait pour tous les gouts : romance, policier… Bien sur, mon regard se porta sur les romans fantastiques. Nathaniel était plutôt roman policier, c'était l'étagère en dessous de la mienne. Un détail me chiffonnait… Les vendeurs avaient mis les romans fantastiques tout en haut pour laisser place à de nouveau romans dans les étagères du bas… Du coup, je me retrouvais sur la pointe des pieds et encore, ça ne m'aider pas à attraper les livres… On ne peut pas dire que je suis très grand, je faisais entre 1m65 et 1m70… En plus, ils avaient ma série de livres favorite là où je n'arriverais pas à l'atteindre. Soudain, je vis un bras passer au-dessus de ma tête et attraper le livre que je voulais.

Nathaniel : C'est celui-là que tu voulais… ?

Cette voix qui me susurra ces mots à l'oreille me fit sursauter. Je sentais le souffle de Nathaniel contre ma nuque. J'acquiesça timidement en espérant qu'il se décale rapidement. Ce qu'il fit pour mon plus grand soulagement. Je me retourna doucement et lui fis face, il me tendit le livre que je pris timidement.

Moi : Merci…

Nathaniel : Je t'en prie, dis-le-moi si un livre t'intéresse et qu'il est trop haut.

Moi : D…D'accord…

Oui, c'était gentil de sa part mais bon…Je n'étais toujours pas remis de mes émotions… Finalement nous n'avions passé qu'une demi-heure dans le magasin. Je m'étais contenté d'un seul livre, ce que Nathaniel avait attrapé. Je n'avais pas osé lui demander de m'en attraper un autre. De son côté, il avait pris trois romans policiers assez courts. Une fois que nous avions payé, nous sortons de la librairie.

Nathaniel : Tu veux aller autre part ?

Moi : Je…Je ne sais pas…

Nathaniel : Je connais un café qui devrait te plaire et pour me faire pardonner de mon retard de tout à l'heure, je t'invite.

Moi : Tu n'es pas obligé, c'était rien… ! Moi aussi ça m'arrive d'être en retard… !

Nathaniel : On verra ça la prochaine fois.

Moi : La prochaine fois ?

Nathaniel : J'aime bien passer du temps avec toi alors si ça te dérange pas, j'aimerais qu'on se fasse des sorties comme ça de temps en temps.

A suivre…


	5. Chapitre 5 : J'ai le droit aussi

J'aime bien passer du temps avec toi… j'aimerais qu'on se fasse des sorties comme ça de temps en temps…C'était les derniers mots qui m'étaient resté en tête depuis hier...Et dire que c'était sorti de sa bouche, au meilleur élève de la classe, notre délégué en plus… Je me rappelle encore du mouvement de ses lèvres lorsqu'il m'a dit ça. Je me souviens aussi avoir limite prit la fuite après lui avoir dit au revoir…

Moi : Je suis un idiot…

Dis-je en m'écroulant sur le clavier du piano.

Rosalya : Gaël ! Attention !

Moi : Pardon…

Je me redressa un peu regarda attentivement le fameux clavier… J'avais beau être au piano depuis une heure, je n'arrivais pas à m'ôter l'image de Nathaniel de l'esprit. Finalement, je quitta l'instrument et alla jusqu'à frigo. Je pris une bouteille de Coca et un paquet de chips dans le placard…

Rosalya : Gaël, tu devrais pas manger ça…Ça fait grossir…

Moi : Rectification « ça te fait grossir », moi je peux manger tout ce que je veux sans prendre un gramme ma chère sœur.

Aussitôt, elle devint rouge et attrapa l'un des coussins du canapé avant de le balancer dans ma direction mais par chance, j'esquiva. Je monta les escaliers presque en courant pour échapper à ma sœur qui me hurla des insultes. Heureusement que nos parents étaient partis en ville…J'arriva finalement dans ma chambre et une fois la porte fermée, je m'écroula sur mon lit comme j'en avais l'habitude. Mon regard se porta vers ma table de chevet, le livre que j'avais acheté avec Nathaniel était posé dessus. Son visage me revint une nouvelle fois en tête et ces fameuses phrases « J'aime bien passer du temps avec toi, j'aimerais qu'on se fasse des sorties comme ça de temps en temps ». C'était comme un écho dans mon cerveau. Je sentis la chaleur envahir mes joues. Je me redressa et ouvris la bouteille de coca pour en boire quelques gorgés puis, je me leva. J'alla vers ma terrasse après avoir posé la bouteille au sol. Je m'avança et regarda la vue s'offrant à moi. Je voyais tout Amoris City de là où j'étais. Il était presque 20h…L'heure où je devais poster mon nouveau chapitre, ce que je ne tarda pas à faire. Lorsque 20h arriva, je posta mon chapitre. Je m'assis à mon bureau en attendant que les premiers fans lisent et poste un commentaire. Justement, j'entendis ma petite sonnerie qui me prévint qu'un fan venait de lire et de commenter mon chapitre. Comme je m'y attendais « The Lord of Night » ne tarda pas à venir me faire la conversation.

The Lord of Night : Je vois que tu es inspiré, cette histoire de jeune fille qui sauve sa ville me plait. Surtout qu'en plus, son acolyte n'est autre que son camarade de classe dont elle est amoureuse…C'est original, bravo.

Moi : Merci.

The Lord of Night : De plus, j'aime bien la différence de caractère entre les deux personnages : la fille timide et le garçon studieux. Ta façon d'écrire est naturelle, on dirait presque que c'est toi qui incarnes le personnage principal.

Moi : Encore merci mais…

The Lord of Night : Pardonne-moi mais je vais devoir te laisser.

Moi : Déjà ?

The Lord of Night : Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment.

Moi : Je vois…

The Lord of Night : A bientôt.

Moi : Oui…

Aussitôt, il quitta la conversation. Autant vous dire que j'étais déçu…Je sais qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup mais quand même…Mon léger sourire s'affaissa et fut remplacé par une expression de tristesse. Je quitta mon fauteuil et retourna vers mon balcon. J'y resta un moment à rien faire. Je regardais les passants, il y avait deux petites mamies en train de parler. Je l'ai connaissait, de gentilles dames…Soudain, j'aperçus un véhicule qui m'était familier. Mes parents venaient de rentrer. Je ferma donc ma fenêtre et alla au rez-de-chaussée.

Cristal : Bonsoir les enfants !

Rosalya : Coucou maman !

Peter : On a ramené le repas !

Moi : C'est rare que maman soit d'accord pour manger de la nourriture à apporter.

Cristal : Ce soir c'est spécial !

Rosalya et moi : Spécial ?

Peter : On va vous expliquer mais avant, à table.

Intrigués, Rosa et moi nous nous asseyons sans poser de questions. Lorsque tout le monde fut servi, on commença à manger. Je ne cessais de fixer mes parents qui avaient tous les deux un sourire suspect.

Moi : Vous pouvez nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe maintenant ?

Peter : Vous savez que votre mère et moi, nous sommes sortis cet après-midi.

Rosalya : Oui…

Peter : Nous sommes allés dans plusieurs magasins…

Cristal : Et nous sommes allés dans une animalerie !

Rosa et moi avons failli nous étouffer avec nos boissons à l'instant même où nous avons entendu le mot animalerie.

Moi : Attend…Qu'est-ce que vous fessiez dans une animalerie alors qu'on n'a jamais eu d'animaux ? Même pas un poisson rouge !

Cristal : Une envie.

Peter : Mais on a décidé de vous y emmener demain.

Rosalya : Pourquoi ?

Peter : Votre mère et moi avons décidé qu'il était temps que la famille s'agrandisse donc nous avons décidé que nous adopterons un animal, si vous êtes d'accord.

Il eut un long silence qui prit fin à cause d'un cri de joie venant de Rosa et moi.

Cristal : Nous savions que ça vous feriez plaisir.

Moi : Plaisir ? Ce n'est pas un mot assez grand !

Rosalya : Quel animal on va choisir ?!

Peter : Nous allons justement en parler ce soir.

Cristal : Allez, tout le monde dans le salon !

Pas besoin de nous le dire deux fois, nous nous étions tous assis de façon assez séparée car nous savions comment nous allions procéder au vote. Mon père nous a donné un papier et un stylo chacun. Nous nous sommes mis à réfléchir à quel animal nous voulions. Personnellement je n'arrivais pas à me décider…Un chien ou un chat ? Je ne sais pas…Allez ! Mettons les deux choix !

Peter : Tu as fini mon grand ?

Moi : Oui.

Je mis mon papier dans le chapeau. Mon père mélangea le tout et commença à tirer les bouts de papier.

Peter : Un chat...Je reconnais ton écriture ma chérie.

Cristal : Bravo mon amour.

Peter : Ensuite…Un autre chat…Rosa ?

Rosalya : Oui !

Peter : Un chien…Ça c'est moi…Et pour finir…Un chien ou un chat ? Gaël ?

Moi : Je n'arrivais pas à me décider.

Peter : Qu'est-ce qui te ferait envie ?

Moi : Je ne sais pas trop…J'aime l'apparence des chats, leur grâce, leur tranquillité mais j'aime aussi les chiens pour leur caractère et leur présence.

Cristal : C'est vrai qu'un chien c'est bien plus présent.

Peter : Et on a le plaisir de pouvoir le promener.

Rosalya : Tant que c'est pas un chien comme celui de Castiel !

Peter : Gaël, quelle est ta race de chiens favorite ?

Moi : J'en ai plusieurs… Les labradors, les goldens retriever, les cockers, les dalmatiens…

Rosalya : Oh ! Moi j'adore les dalmatiens !

Moi : Vu le nombre de fois où tu as vu le Disney ça ne m'étonne pas…

Peter : Moi je préfère les goldens mais les dalmatiens ne sont pas mal non plus !

Cristal : J'adore les poils longs des goldens retriever mais les dalmatiens sont originaux.

Peter : Si je comprends bien, ça serait entre le golden et le dalmatien…Que ceux qui préfèrent le dalmatien lèvent la main !

Rosa fut la seule à lever la main.

Peter : Je crois que le choix est fait alors !

Rosalya : Ça sera un mâle ou une femelle ?

Peter : Il faudra d'abord voir s'il y aura des goldens retriever à l'animalerie.

Moi : S'il n'y en a pas, on peut chercher sur internet.

Peter : C'est vrai.

Rosalya : Alors c'est décider ! Demain on va chercher un bébé golden !

Voilà comment nous avons décidé comment nous allions adopter un chiot. C'est donc après une soirée mouvementée que nous allions tous dormir. Nous avions décidé de choisir le prénom seulement quand nous aurons le chiot sinon nous n'aurions pas réussi à aller coucher. J'avais donc passé une nuit tranquille.

Aujourd'hui, nous étions vendredi. Rosa et moi étions sur le chemin du lycée. Nous avions le sourire aux lèvres car après les cours, nous irons chercher un chiot avec nos parents. Autant vous dire que nous étions pressés que les cours se terminent. Arrivé au lycée, on ne tarda pas à se faire assaillir par Peggy.

Peggy : Salut les jumeaux ! Petite info, on n'a pas cours de l'après-midi ! Les profs ont une réunion.

Moi : Quel genre de réunion ?

Peggy : C'est ce que je vais découvrir ! Au fait mon petit Gaël, pour quand le prochain chapitre ?

Moi : Je…Je ne sais pas…

Peggy : Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher car tu as de plus en plus de fans au lycée !

Moi : Vraiment ?

Peggy : La majorité du lycée te suit mon chou ! Bon, je vous laisse ! Si je reste la plus longtemps, il y a des infos qui vont se perdre !

Après ça, elle nous quitta presque en courant.

Moi : Rosa, il faudrait prévenir Papa et Ma…Man ?

Rosalya : Coucou Maman ! C'était pour te prévenir qu'on finit les cours à midi ! Oui…Oui…Ok ! A tout à l'heure ! Bisous !

Moi : Tu n'as pas perdu de temps…

Rosalya : Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Allez, on y va sinon on va être en retard !

Elle m'attrapa le poignet et nous emmena jusqu'à la salle de physique-chimie. Même si je n'étais pas motivé pour le moins du monde, nous étions obligés d'y aller…Avec Madame. Delanay…Par chance, nous étions arrivés avant que la sonnerie retentisse car avec la prof, c'était une organisation quasi militaire. Tout le monde était déjà là. Madame. Delanay aussi, elle nous fit rentrer. Il n'eut aucun bruit. Chacun se mit à côté de son binôme. Pour moi, c'était Alexy. Par chance, il était plutôt attentif même s'il n'était pas attiré par la physique chimie. Un peu comme moi. Le cours venait de démarrer. C'était parti pour une heure de supplice. La prof avait beau parler, pour moi, tout ce qu'elle disait c'était du chinois. Les formules étaient mes pires ennemies. Actuellement, j'étais en train de mâchouiller mon stylo tout en tenant ma tête entre mes mains. J'avais surement l'air désespéré. La première demi-heure fut horriblement longue…J'étais sur le point de m'arracher les cheveux un par un. Pour éviter de faire un carnage capillaire, je m'étais fait une queue-de-cheval sous les yeux d'Alexy qui depuis tout à l'heure me regarder. Je détourner le regard pour éviter de croiser le sien. Soudain, j'aperçus Nathaniel. Il était concentré, lui au moins avait l'air de comprendre. Je soupira avant de retourner à mes notes lorsque j'entendis un hurlement strident. J'en fis tomber mon stylo.

Madame. Delanay : Alexy !

Le monstre bougé…Elle arrivait vers notre table…J'avais la frousse…Elle claqua la main sur la table, près de mon cahier.

Madame. Delanay : Préoccuper vous du cours plutôt que de Gaël !

Alexy : Je…Je…

Madame. Delanay : Taisez-vous ! Et vous Gaël ! Coupez-moi ces cheveux ! On dirait une jeune fille ! C'est ridicule !

Rosalya : Qui vous a donné la permission de parler comme ça a mon frère ?!

Madame. Delanay : Rosalya ! Asseyais-vous !

Castiel : C'est qui, qui vous a permis de critiquer les yeux sur leur physique ?!

Madame. Delanay : Castiel !

Iris : Vous n'avez pas le droit de dire des choses comme ça ! En plus, il n'a rien fait !

Melody : Nous allons aller faire un rapport à la directrice.

Madame. Delanay : Pour qui vous prenez-vous ?!

Nathaniel : Non, pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Il est interdit de critiquer un élève de la sorte surtout quand celui-ci n'a rien fait pour mériter de recevoir de tel propos. Melody et moi irons faire notre rapport à la directrice une fois que l'heure sera terminée.

Le silence s'installa. Plus personne n'osait parler. La prof ne savait plus quoi dire…D'un coup, elle quitta la salle de classe. Au bout de quelques instants, tout le monde se mit à parler sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Nathaniel arriva vers moi.

Moi : Merci…

Nathaniel : Je t'en prie, elle n'avait pas lieu de dire ça.

Moi : Tu n'étais pas obligé…

Nathaniel : Si, en tant que délégué mais aussi en tant qu'ami et surtout, ne change rien. Tes cheveux sont super alors ne les coupes pas.

Pour confirmer ses dires, il attrapa une mèche de mes cheveux et me les montras. Je pris la mèche dans mes mains. Nathaniel passa à côté de moi et me murmura à l'oreille.

Nathaniel : J'aime ce qui est original.

Puis, il s'en alla pour quitter la salle. D'un coup, je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. J'eus horriblement chaud d'un coup et je fus vite refroidi par l'arrivée de Rosa.

Rosalya : Quelle monstre cette femme ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on va devoir la supporter jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! Elle va entendre parler de moi ! Critiquer mon frère…Et puis quoi encore ?! C'est comme si on me critiquer moi mais au masculin !

Moi : Ne va pas t'attirer des ennuis…

Rosalya : C'est elle qui vient de s'en attirer ! Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit !

Moi : Oui mais ne t'en mêle pas…

Rosalya : Mais… !

Moi : Rosa.

Rosalya : D'accord…

A suivre…


	6. Chapitre 6 : Ciri

C'était le grand jour. Nous venions de quitter la maison. Rosalya et moi étions à l'arrière de la voiture. Nous étions munis de couverture pour le futur petit nouveau de la famille. Au bout de dix minutes de trajet, nous étions arrivés en ville. Malgré le froid glacial, nous étions sortis de la voiture sans nous plaindre. Nous avions pris soin de prendre une couverture pour garder le chiot au chaud. Il nous fallut peu de temps pour arriver à l'animalerie. Aussitôt arriver, nous fûmes accueillis par un vendeur.

Vendeur : Bien le bonjour ! Bienvenu a l'animalerie ! En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais…Il me faisait un peu penser au bijoutier à cause de ses manières et de son allure mais c'était rare de se faire accueillir par des vendeurs aussi gaie. Apars lui et nous, il n'y avait personne dans l'animalerie. Ah si…Une petite mamie du côté des perruches… En tout cas, l'intérieur de l'animalerie était très propre et bien organisé. Soudain, un bruit capta mon attention. Rosa m'attrapa vivement le bras et m'embarqua jusqu'au fond de l'animalerie sans que je n'aie eu mon mot à dire. Elle s'arrêta devant une grande vitrine d'intérieur.

Rosalya : Les chiots !

Il y avait une ribambelle de chiots de toutes les races. Lorsqu'ils nous aperçurent, ils vinrent se coller à la vitre. Rosa et moi nous nous approchions.

Rosalya : Ils sont adorables !

Rosa était en extase. Elle avait presque le nez collé à la vitre. Nos parents et le vendeur ne tardèrent pas à nous rejoindre.

Vendeur : Voulez-vous les voir de plus près ?

Rosalya : Oh oui !

Vendeur : Alors veuillez vous rendre près du parc je vous prie.

Nous nous étions rendus vers le fameux parc aménagé pour exposer les chiots. D'un coup, une trappe au fond du parc s'ouvrit et un tat de chiots accourut vers nous.

Peter : Un tunnel qui relit le parc à la vitrine, ingénieux.

Vendeur : Si vous voulez, vous pouvez entrer dans le parc.

Cristal : Allez-y les enfants.

Nos visages s'illuminèrent. Ce n'était pas la peine de nous le dire deux fois. Rosalya et moi avions enjambé la barrière du par cet aussitôt, nous fûmes assaillis par une armée de boules de poils. Ils étaient plus mignons les uns que les autres, adorables aussi mais bons, nous avions déjà une idée du chiot que nous voulions. Je me mis au milieu du parc et chercha du regard notre futur chiot. Soudain, je vis une petite chose blanche se mouvoir au fond du parc vers un amas de peluches. Je m'avança vers la chose et aperçus une petite truffe noire. Un petit chiot blanc apparut.

Moi : Salut-toi.

Je tendis la main vers le chiot qui tout d'abord recula. Il me renifla quelques secondes avant de s'approcher. J'en profita pour le prendre dans mes bras.

Moi : Tu ne serais pas un bébé Golden toi ?

Le concerné m'ignora avant de se mettre à jouer avec mes cheveux. Je le repoussa en douceur. Il vint me lécher le bout du nez. Je me mis à rire. D'un pas décidé, je l'emmena vers mes parents. Rosa était déjà retournée avec eux.

Moi : Il est mignon ?

Vendeur : Mignonne plutôt, et oui c'est un très bon choix.

Peter : C'est un Golden Retriever ?

Vendeur : Oui.

Cristal : Elle ne devrait pas être plus foncée ?

Vendeur : Il existe aussi des Golden Retriever blanc.

Peter : Je vois, qu'en pensez-vous les enfants ?

Cristal : Chéri, la question est inutile. Je crois qu'ils se sont déjà adopté tous les trois.

C'était vrai, il ne fallut que peu de temps à la petite pour nous adorer.

Vendeur : Alors, on fait les papiers ?

Rosalya et moi : Oui !

C'était décider ! Nous prenions le chiot. Pendant que nos parents étaient partis faire les papiers, Rosalya et moi étions en train de choisir des jouets, de la nourriture et plein d'autres choses pour le chiot qui était encore dans mes bras. Là, nous étions en train de choisir le collier.

Rosalya : On peut en prendre un rose ?

Moi : Oui, après tout c'est une fille.

Rosalya : Comment on va l'appeler ?

Moi : On choisira à la maison.

Rosalya : D'accord !

Moi : Tiens, fais-lui essayer ce collier.

Rosalya : Celui-là ?

Moi : Oui.

Rosalya prit le collier qui je lui montrais et le passa autour du cou de notre chiot.

Rosalya : Une vraie princesse !

Moi : C'est vrai qu'il lui va bien.

Rosalya : C'est bon, on prend celui-là ! On passe au panier ?

Moi : J'en ai déjà repéré un.

Rosalya : Lequel ?

Moi : Le grand gris clair avec la fourrure blanche dedans.

Rosalya : Je l'ai vu aussi ! Allons le chercher !

C'était parti, j'avais donné le chiot à Rosa pour attraper le panier qui était sur une étagère. Après ça, nous étions partis chercher des gamelles. Le chariot se remplissez. Nous lui avions encore pris quelques jouets avant d'aller chercher une laisse.

Moi : On a tout !

A ce même moment, nos parents étaient revenus.

Peter : Eh bien, vous n'avez pas chômé.

Nos parents s'étaient mis à rire en voyant ce que nous avions pris. Finalement, nous sommes passés en caisse. Certes, mes parents en avaient eu pour cher mais au moins, nous avions tout. Avant de quitter l'animalerie, nous avions enroulé le chiot dans la couverture que nous avions prise. Lorsqu'elle fut au chaud, nous avions remercié le vendeur et quitter l'animalerie. C'était mon père qui portait l'énorme paquet de croquette et le sac dans lequel se trouver les jouets et les accessoires. Rosa portait le panier. Ma mère, la petite boîte de friandises et moi, le chien. Par chance, elle n'était pas lourde. Elle regarder tout ce qui se trouver autour de nous. Des fois, elle en profitais pour me lécher un coup. Enfin, on arriva à la voiture. Elle passa le trajet sur mes genoux. De retour à la maison, j'entra le dernier avec la « princesse » dans les bras. Je la posa à terre.

Cristal : Elle est si petite.

La « petite » commencer enfin à se promener au bout de cinq minutes assises devant la porte d'entrée. Pendant ces cinq minutes, j'avais eu le temps de poser son panier dans le salon, d'installer ses gamelles et de mettre ses jouets dans un bac. Alors que j'étais en train d'ouvrir le paquet de croquette, je sentis quelque chose entre mes jambes. Je baissa les yeux et la vis.

Moi : Oui tu vas en avoir.

Je me dépêcha de lui donner à manger et à boire puis j'alla rejoindre ma famille au salon, je m'assis dans le canapé près de ma mère.

Peter : Il serait peut-être temps de lui trouver un prénom.

Moi : Oui mais lequel...

Rosalya : Princesse ?

Moi : Non, en surnom si tu veux pas en prénom.

Rosalya : Tu n'as qu'à proposer !

Moi : J'avais pensé à Ciri.

Cristal : D'où te vient cette idée mon chéri ?

Moi : C'est le nom de l'héroïne de ma nouvelle histoire.

Rosalya : Alors t'a intérêt à continuer de super chapitres pour qu'elle soit fière de son prénom.

Moi : Ça veut dire qu'on prend ça ?

Peter : Moi ça me plaît beaucoup.

Cristal : Moi aussi.

Peter : C'est bon alors. Demain nous l'emmènerons chez le vétérinaire pour la faire vaccinée et pucée, tu viendras avec moi Gaëlle.

Moi : Pas de problème.

Cristal : Il faudra quand même penser à la faire sortir un peu dans le jardin pour qu'elle fasse ses besoins puisqu'elle vient de manger et de boire.

Moi : Je m'en occupe.

Je quitta le canapé et ouvris un peu la grande vitre. Je siffla un peu, ce qui interpella notre petite Ciri. Car tel était son nom à présent. Elle arriva vers moi en courant mais se prit les pattes dans le tapis. Elle tomba mais se releva vite pour me rejoindre. J'alla dehors, elle me suivit quelque peu hésitante. Lorsqu'elle fut dehors, je m'avança dans le jardin. Elle vint me rejoindre. Mes parents et Rosa nous regardait à travers la baie vitrée. Ciri ne cessait de sentir un peu partout, elle courait partout. Finalement, elle alla se soulager dans le fond du jardin avant de revenir. On rentra. Je lui essuya les pattes et après ça, elle alla se mettre dans son panier, près de la cheminée. Elle se mise en boule et s'endormis.

Moi : Elle est mignonne.

Je m'approcha d'elle, sorti mon portable et la pris en photo.

Rosalya : Toi, tu es complètement mordu.

Moi : Elle m'aime bien, c'est tout.

Cristal : A mon avis, c'est toi qui sera son maitre favori Gaëlle.

Moi : Tu crois ?

Cristal : N'oublie pas que je suis maman, votre père et moi nous nous sommes occupés de vous et lorsque vous étiez petit, vous nous suiviez partout et vous nous copiez.

Peter : Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que Ciri fasse la même chose avec toi.

Moi : On verra bien.

Je porta ma main vers Ciri avant de la caresser. Elle passa sa langue entre mes doigts.

Moi : Tu as fini de me lécher ?

En guise de réponse, elle émit un petit aboiement avant de sauter sur moi et de me lécher le visage.

Peter : Par contre, je vous préviens tout de suite, ce soir elle dort dans le salon.

Rosalya : Toute seule !?

Peter : Il faut qu'elle s'habitue.

Ciri n'avait pas l'air d'être très intéressé par la conversation, elle s'occupait plutôt de mes cheveux. Ils étaient tout baveux maintenant…

Moi : Je crois que je vais aller me laver…

Cristal : Je crois que c'est mieux pour toi.

Sans dire un mot de plus, je quitta le salon. Lorsque je voulus monter les escaliers, quelque chose attrapa le bas de mon pantalon. Je regarda la coupable qui n'était autre que Ciri qui mâchouillait le tissu. Je l'attrapa et l'emmena avec moi. Une fois dans la salle de bain, je la posa par terre et commença à me déshabiller. Après ça, je rentra dans la douche et dix minutes plus tard, j'en sortis. J'ouvris la porte de la douche pour laisser sortir la buée qui ne tarda pas à s'évaporer dans la pièce. Je chercha ma serviette du regard jusqu'à ce que j'entende un petit « wouaf ». Je pencha la tête vers le bas. Ciri était à mes pieds, elle tenait ma serviette dans sa gueule. Je me baissa pour prendre le tissu encore sec et m'entoura la taille avec.

Moi : Merci Ciri.

Je lui caressa la tête avant d'attraper le sèche-cheveux pour entamer un long séchage. Je regarda Ciri un moment. Je tendis le sèche-cheveux vers elle. Elle ouvrait grand la gueule essayant de croquer l'air. Je recommença à sécher mes cheveux. Je ria quand je vus la demoiselle, elle ressembler à une grosse boule de coton avec son petit brushing. Lorsque je termina, je quitta la salle de bain, toujours habillé d'une serviette. J'alla dans ma chambre. Sans surprise, Ciri me suivit. Je fouilla un peu dans mon armoire, cherchant quelque chose à me mettre. Je choisis un pull noir et un short marron. J'en profita pour regarder mes jambes…

Moi : Toujours rien…

Vous vous demandez surement ce que je cherche ? Eh bien c'est simple… Une preuve de virilité qu'il me manque…En effet, je n'ai pas une pilosité très développée, voire pas du tout… Je n'ai pas de barbe, ni poils aux jambes. Je n'ai qu'un léger duvet au niveau du bas-ventre…C'est tout… Je n'ai rien non plus sous les aisselles… Chose pas évidente pour un garçon… Mais bon, autant faire avec ce que l'on a… Soudain, je revins à la réalité lorsque j'entendis mon portable sonné. C'était Nathaniel. Mon visage s'affaissa soudainement. Je fus même pris d'une légère panique. Répondre ou ne pas répondre ? Tel est la question… Néanmoins pour ne pas faire mon malpoli, je répondis.

Moi : O…Oui ?

Nathaniel : Bonjour Gaëlle, je te dérange ?

Moi : Non, non…

Nathaniel : Comment vas-tu ?

Moi : Bien et toi ?

Nathaniel : Très bien, merci. Je t'appelle parce que je me demandais si tu accepterais de venir avec moi au café après les cours.

Je me crispa soudainement. Cette fois, c'était officiel. Je paniquais… Je n'osais même pas répondre.

Nathaniel : Gaëlle ?

Moi : Oui ! Quoi ? Hein… ? P…Pardon… !

Je l'entendis rire au bout du fil. Mon visage était en feu. J'étais mort de honte.

Nathaniel : Il n'y a pas de quoi paniquer ! C'est juste une sortie entre amis !

Moi : Je…Je ne panique pas !

Nathaniel : Mais oui…En attendant, je compte sur toi pour demain ! Je te laisse ! Au revoir !

Moi : Nathaniel !

Trop tard…Il avait raccroché… Il eut un gros silence avant que je ne me mette à marmonner toutes sortes de chose incompréhensible même pour moi. Je tomba sur mon lit et me mis à me lamenter…J'étais le pire des idiots… Alors que j'étais au bord du gouffre, j'entendis un aboiement. Je tourna la tête et vit Ciri sur mon lit.

Moi : N'en rajoute pas…

A suivre…


	7. Chapitre 7 : Les premiers pas

Vendredi, dernier jour de cours de la semaine. Malgré le fait qu'il soit à peine 6h30. Le soleil était déjà levé. J'étais toujours dans mon lit, sous ma couette. Soudain, je sentis quelque chose me grimper dessus. J'ouvris doucement les yeux et vit une langue baveuse dans mon nez. Je me redressa rapidement et poussa Ciri délicatement. Que faisait-elle là ? C'est simple. Vers trois heures du matin, mademoiselle s'est mise à pleurer et a aboyé. Du coup, j'ai accepté de la prendre avec moi cette nuit. Par chance, elle n'avait pas fait de bêtises. Elle avait passé la nuit dans mes bras.

Moi : Chipie.

Je la posa doucement et me leva. J'alla ouvrir ma grande fenêtre, il faisait froid. Ciri alla se promener sur ma terrasse quelques secondes avant de rentrer. Quant à moi, j'étais déjà en train de m'habiller. Je me donna un coup de brosse et mit mes lunettes. Après ça, Ciri et moi sommes descendu. Mes parents et Rosalya étaient déjà là. D'un coup, je vis Ciri s'abaisser. Je l'attrapa et me dirigea en vitesse vers la baie vitrée. Je l'ouvris et mis Ciri dehors. Elle put enfin se soulager. Je soupira et retourna vers ma famille.

Moi : C'était juste.

Peter : Bravo mon grand.

J'alla refermer la baie vitrée une fois que Ciri fut rentré puis j'alla m'assoir. Je me mis à déjeuner.

Peter : Je vais vous emmener ce matin.

Cristal : N'oubliez pas, ce soir Ciri va chez le vétérinaire à 17h30.

Peter : Ça ira pour toi Gaëlle ?

Moi : Oui…

Pas vraiment à vrai dire…Aujourd'hui, je devais aller au café avec Nathaniel. Autant vous dire que je n'étais pas vraiment rassuré. J'en avais même un peu mal au ventre, ce qui m'empêcha de manger. C'est donc le ventre à moitié vite que j'alla au lycée. Notre père nous avait emmenés avant d'aller au travail. En premier, nous avions histoire-géo avec . A peine nous avions traversé le portail, que je me suis faits sauter dessus par Ambre qui vint s'accrocher à mon cou.

Ambre : Coucou Gaë-choux !

Elle vint déposer un baiser sur ma joue. Rosalya prit des couleurs. Je voyais la rage sur son visage.

Ambre : Alors, il paraît que tu as un chien ?

Moi : Comment le sais-tu ?

Ambre : J'ai mes sources…

Moi : Ce qui veut dire ?

Ambre : Ne t'inquiète pas… Sinon, tu es libre après les cours ?

Moi : Désolé Ambre mais je vais aller chez le vétérinaire pour mon chiot et je n'ai que très peu de temps entre la sortie des cours et le rendez-vous.

Ambre : Mais je veux qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble !

Moi : Excuse-moi mais je dois déjà voir quelqu'un.

Ambre : Qui ?

Rosalya : Mêles-toi de tes affaires !

Ambre : Toi-même !

Rosalya : Fiche la paix à mon frère vipère !

Ambre : Dans tes rêves !

Rosalya était prête à sortir les griffes. Je retira les bras d'Ambre de mon cou et esquissa un léger sourire.

Moi : Peut-être une autre fois, Ambre.

Après ça, je pris Rosa avec moi et nous sommes partis vers notre salle de classe. Nous ne tardons pas à rentrer. Je me mis à côté de Rosa pour éviter qu'elle me fasse un malheur si elle voyait Ambre. Lorsque tout le monde fut rentré, commença son cours. Au bout d'une demi-heure, je commença à m'ennuyer. Le sujet était la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, un sujet que j'avais déjà traité mainte et mainte fois, il ne m'intéressait guère. Je me mis à bailler. En ayant marre, je me mis à regarder les autres. La majorité de la classe ne faisait rien. Ambre me draguer de loin, Castiel s'amusait, Armin jouait, Rosa gribouillait…Il n'y en a qu'un qui avait l'air de s'intéresser, c'était Nathaniel. Je me mis à le fixer, il était en train de répondre à une question du prof. Il avait l'air de s'y connaitre. Il avait des mimiques assez semblables aux miennes. Il ramenait souvent ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, il mâchouillait son stylo en se concentrant…Une minute…Je viens de réaliser que j'étais en train de citer tous les réflexes d'un garçon…Il faut que je me reprenne… L'heure se termina enfin. Je fus dans les derniers à sortir de la salle. J'alla vers mon casier pour aller récupérer mon manuel de science puisque c'était mon prochain cours. Alors que j'étais en train de fouiller dans mon casier, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retourna. C'était Castiel.

Castiel : Apparemment tu as adopté un chien ?

Moi : Ça s'est répandu ?

Castiel : Tu parles ! Toutes les filles se demandent à quoi ressemble le toutou du mec le plus mignon du lycée !

Moi : Quoi ?

Castiel : Ambre t'a forgé une réputation…Elle te tape pas un peu sur le système ?

Moi : Pour l'instant, ça peu allait…

Castiel : Je ne sais pas comment tu fais…

Moi : Ne te plains pas, maintenant ce n'est plus toi qu'elle harcèle.

Castiel : Bon…Sinon, tu as pris quoi comme chien ?

Moi : Un Golden retriever.

Castiel : Fille ou garçon ?

Moi : Fille.

Castiel : Et c'est quoi son p'tit nom à la miss ?

Moi : Ciri.

Castiel : C'est sympa ! Ça te dit qu'on aille les promener Démon et elle ? Au parc ?

Moi : D'accord mais il faut d'abord qu'on la fasse vacciner, on va chez le vétérinaire ce soir.

Castiel : Ok ! Ben je te propose dimanche à 8h, il y aura personne au parc. J'en profiterais pour te passer quelques tuyaux de dressage.

Moi : Merci, c'est gentil.

Castiel : Je vais te laisser, on se voit plus tard !

Il s'en alla avec le sourire. Après ça, je retourna à mes recherches qui s'aboutirent finalement. Mon manuel en main, j'alla jusqu'à la salle de science. Alors que j'avancer dans le couloir, je vis un groupe entassé devant la porte de la salle. Je m'approcha. Rosalya arriva vers moi.

Moi : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Rosalya : Il se peut que la prof ne soit pas là, les délégués sont partis voir à l'administration.

En parlant du loup.

Nathaniel : Madame. Delanay est absente pour aujourd'hui, nous sommes donc libres durant les deux heures.

Tout le monde fut réjoui de la nouvelle. Puisque nous étions libres jusqu'à 14h. Nous avons tous décidé d'aller nous promener hors du lycée. Rosa avait insisté pour que j'aille avec elle, quelques filles et Alexy…Ainsi que Nathaniel… Le groupe marché devant moi, je préférais rester à l'arrière. Soudain, quelqu'un arriva près de moi. C'était Alexy.

Alexy : Ça ne va pas Gaëlle ?

Moi : Si, si ça va…

Alexy : Sûre ?

Moi : Juste un peu fatigué.

Alexy : Tu dors mal en ce moment ?

Moi : Disons que je dors peu.

Alexy : Tu devrais faire attention ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !

Moi : Ne t'inquiète pas.

Alexy : Je n'ai pas envie que mon Gaëlle tombe malade !

Sans que je ne m'y attende, Alexy passa soudainement ses bras autour de ma taille, comme un enfant s'agrippant à sa mère. Les autres nous regardèrent en souriant et riants, sauf Nathaniel qui s'approcha de nous.

Nathaniel : J'y pense Gaëlle, c'était toujours d'accord pour notre sortie de tout à l'heure ?

Mes joues prirent des couleurs. Nathaniel avait le sourire. Mon regard se posa sur Alexy, son expression joyeuse avait complètement disparu. Il faisait même un peu peur. Il ôta ses bras de ma taille et alla rejoindre les filles sans rien dire, il jeta un regard noir à Nathaniel en partant. Lorsqu'Alexy fut loin, Nathaniel s'approcha de moi.

Nathaniel : Tu ne devrais pas laisser tout le monde te toucher comme ça.

Moi : Désoler…

Nathaniel : Ce n'est pas pour moi que je dis ça mais pour toi, tu devrais faire pareil avec Ambre.

Moi : Je sais mais bon…C'est compliqué avec elle…

Nathaniel : Je te comprends, elle est folle de toi.

Moi : Je l'avais remarqué.

Nathaniel : Alors, pour notre sortie ?

Moi : Justement, il y a un léger souci…Ce soir je dois aller chez le vétérinaire pour mon chien à 17h30 et puisqu'on finit à 17h, ça va être dur…

Nathaniel : Je vois, on se fera ça une prochaine fois alors…

Son regard s'abaissa…Il avait l'air déçu…

Rosalya : Nathaniel n'a qu'à dormir à la maison ! Comme ça vous pourrez passer du temps ensemble !

Rosalya venait de sortir de nulle part, elle s'était mise entre Nathaniel et moi. Elle avait comme des étincelles dans les yeux à ce moment-là.

Nathaniel : Ça ne dépend pas de moi, ça dépend de Gaëlle, de vos parents et des miens.

Rosalya : Nos parents sont déjà d'accord, je suis sûre que Gaëlle l'est aussi et pour ce qui est de tes parents, tu n'as qu'à les appeler !

Nathaniel : Gaëlle, tu es d'accord ?

Je rata un battement de cœur. La chaleur monta en moi.

Moi : Je…Je…Je…Non…Enfin…Oui ! Mais…Si tu veux mais si c'est moi qui dois décider et que ma réponse est plutôt bizarre... ! Donc non mais oui… ! Je veux bien… !

Il eut un gros blanc…Je bloqua… Rosalya et Nathaniel me regardaient bizarrement et d'un coup éclatèrent de rire.

Rosalya : Ne lui en veut pas, il est timide pour ce genre de chose !

Tout autour de moi, se fissura comme un miroir. Je n'avais jamais eu l'air aussi idiot de toute ma vie… Je me recroquevilla sur moi-même et regarda le seul pour cacher mon visage en feu. Lorsque je releva les yeux, je vis une main tendue face à moi. C'était celle de Nathaniel.

Nathaniel : Allez viens.

Je rougis encore plus et tendis timidement la main. Lorsque ma main rencontra la sienne, je sentis une décharge dans tout mon corps. Mon cœur battait à une vitesse lumière…Je regardais Nathaniel droit dans les yeux, lui aussi avait l'air troublé. D'un coup, il me releva et nous restons quelques secondes à nous regarder dans les yeux. On revint à la réalité lorsque l'on vit la main de Rosa passer devant nos yeux.

Rosalya : Hey oh ! Ça va les garçons ?

Je sursauta quelque peu et mon regard se porta à ma main, toujours dans celle de Nathaniel. Celui-ci le lâcha rapidement et détourna le regard, je pus quand même voir son visage devenu rouge. J'étais dans le même état…Nous regardions ailleurs…

Nathaniel : Bon…Je vais appeler mes parents !

Sans dire un mot de plus, il s'écarta et alla appeler ses parents. Je resta planter là avec Rosalya. J'étais toujours un peu sous le choc.

Rosalya : Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser ce soir !

A suivre…


	8. Chapitre 8 : Peur et anxiété

L'heure passait trop vite. Mon regard était posé sur les aiguilles du cadran de l'horloge. Il ne restait plus que dix minutes. Je stressais de plus en plus. Je ne cessais de me poser des questions sur le déroulement de la soirée. Est-ce que tout allez bien ce passé ? Je n'en n'avais aucune idée. Alors que j'étais loin dans mes pensées, j'entendis tout de même la cloche sonnée. Je rangea mes affaires sans motivation. Pourquoi diable les parents de Nathaniel avaient accepté ? Et si Ambre apprenait que c'était chez moi que son frère allait dormir ? Elle se vengerait surement sur Nathaniel…Je me compliquais vraiment la vie…Soudain, Rosa et Nathaniel arrivèrent vers moi.

Rosalya : Gaëlle, on va aller chez Nathaniel pour prendre ses affaires. Tu ferais mieux d'aller à la maison, tu as rendez-vous pour Ciri.

Moi : D'accord.

Sans rien dire de plus, je quitta la salle puis le lycée. Sur le chemin de la maison, je continua à penser à ce qui allait se passer ce soir. Finalement, j'arriva chez moi avec des craintes pleins l'esprit. Lorsque je franchis la porte, je vis Ciri assise près du placard à chaussures. Elle me regardait avec un petit bout de langue qui dépassait. Je la pris dans mes bras.

Moi : Coucou ma puce.

Elle me lécha la joue. Alors que j'étais occupé à la caresser, ma mère arriva près de moi.

Cristal : Mon chéri, je me suis permise de ranger un peu ta chambre et de ranger tes draps.

Moi : Merci maman, tu es un ange, où est papa ?

Cristal : Il vient de sortir pour préparer la voiture, il doit t'attendre devant. Je t'ai préparé le sac de Ciri et son carnet de santé.

Moi : Merci.

J'attrapa le sac et quitta la maison pour rejoindre mon père, déjà garé devant la maison. Je monta dans la voiture. Mon père ne tarda pas à démarrer. Sur le chemin, nous avions parlé de Ciri. Nous nous demandions si tout allait bien se passer. Nous arrivons enfin à la clinique vétérinaire. A peine entrés, nous avions été mis en salle d'attente. J'étais assis entre une vieille dame et mon père. La petite mamie avait une caisse avec un chat à l'intérieur. Le matou apparut, c'était un sphynx avec une tête effrayante. Ciri, curieuse, regarda un peu le chat. Celui-ci se mit à cracher. Je ramena Ciri vers moi. Soudain, l'assistante du vétérinaire vint nous chercher. On arriva dans la salle d'examen. Le vétérinaire était déjà là. C'était une grande femme élancée avec une longue chevelure dorée. Elle avait une étiquette sur sa blouse, c'était écrit « Docteur Sandra ».

Dr. Sandra : Bonjour, c'est pour Ciri n'est-ce pas ?

Moi : Oui.

Dr. Sandra : Enchanté, je suis le docteur Sandra.

Moi : Ravi de vous rencontrer.

Dr. Sandra : Votre chienne est toute mignonne ! C'est une petite timide non ? Elle ne veut pas quitter son papa !

En effet, Ciri n'était pas décidé à bouger. Elle rester collé à moi. Autant vous dire que la confier au docteur fut compliquée mais elle s'était finalement laissé faire puisque j'étais toujours à proximité. La vétérinaire la vaccina donc et lui mit une puce. L'examen fini, je la pris dans mes bras. Elle avait l'aire heureuse que je la prenne.

Moi : Je suis là ma chérie.

Dr. Sandra : Elle a l'air très attachée à vous.

Peter : Et pourtant nous l'avons depuis peu.

Dr. Sandra : Les chiots choisissent souvent une personne dans la famille pour modèle et quand ils grandissent, ils protègent cette personne tout en créant des liens incroyables avec elle.

Peter : Je vois.

Dr. Sandra : En tout cas, il va falloir qu'elle grossisse ! C'est une toute petite boule et ce sont ses poils qui lui donnent des allures de pompon. Je vais vous donner un programme en ce qui concerne l'alimentation.

Moi : Merci.

Dr. Sandra : J'y pense, avez-vous une médaille pour ce bout de choux ?

Peter : Non.

Dr. Sandra : Que diriez-vous si nous nous en commandions une ? En tant que cadeau de bienvenu, vous n'aurez pas besoin de la payer.

Moi : Pourquoi pas.

Dr. Sandra : On met Ciri et votre adresse ?

Moi : Nous pouvons aussi mettre le numéro de téléphone ?

Dr. Sandra : Bien sur, vous n'avez qu'à me le donner.

Pas une, ni deux. Je donna mon numéro de portable à la vétérinaire ainsi que notre adresse.

Dr. Sandra : La médaille arrivera dans trois jours !

Moi : Merci beaucoup.

Dr. Sandra : Je vous en prie, c'est moi qui vous remercie. Ça me fait plaisir de voir des animaux aimer avec des maitres aussi investis, je vous avoue que les gens qui demandent à mettre le numéro de téléphone sur la médaille sont très rares !

La vétérinaire se mise à rire avant de compléter un dossier.

Dr. Sandra : Voilà ! Tout est bon ! Je vous raccompagne jusqu'à l'accueil pour continuer à admirer cette jolie princesse !

La princesse en question daigna enfin accorder de l'attention au Dr. Sandra qui approcha sa main que Ciri lécha.

Dr. Sandra : Elle trop vraiment trop choux, vous allez vous faire remarquer quand vous allez la promener !

Moi : Surement.

Le Dr. Sandra nous accompagna jusqu'à la caisse. Autant vous dire que je n'étais pas passé inaperçu, les gens regardaient tous Ciri.

Dr. Sandra : Vous voyez ! Je vous l'avais dit ! Allez, à une prochaine fois !

La vétérinaire sans alla avec un grand sourire. Mon père paya et l'on pu partir. De retour à la maison, je me rappela que nous avions un invité. J'entra et alla jusqu'à la cuisine. Ma mère, Rosa et Nathaniel s'y trouver déjà.

Cristal : Alors mon chéri, comment ça c'est passé ?

Moi : Elle a d'abord eu peur mais après ça allait, la vétérinaire était vraiment très gentille et on va devoir y retourner dans trois jours pour aller chercher la médaille de Ciri.

Cristal : Une médaille.

Moi : Un cadeau de bienvenu.

Cristal : Je vois, en tout cas le diner est presque prêt ! Nathaniel m'a beaucoup aider tu sais ! Si tu avais été une fille, j'aurais adoré l'avoir pour gendre !

Moi : Maman !

Rosalya : Déjà que son prénom a l'orthographe de celui d'une fille, n'en rajouter pas.

Cristal : C'est la faute de ton père, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut faire la morale.

Peter : Ne remettais pas cette histoire sur le tapis s'il-vous-plait…

Moi : C'est quand même de ta faute si tout le monde se moquait de moi avant.

Peter : Pardon mon grand…

Je me remis à bouder...Je déposa Ciri au sol et alla lui ouvrir la baie vitrée menant au jardin, elle y courut. Je la suivis après avoir pris une balle avec moi. Je lui lança la balle en question qu'elle suivit sans problème mais quand vint le moment de la ramener, elle en avait bavé. Sa gueule étant trop petite, elle fit rouler la balle avec sa tête. Autant vous dire que j'avais tout filmé tellement ce moment fût mignon. Au bout de quelques minutes, ma mère m'appela pour me prévenir que le repas était prêt. J'alla chercher Ciri et sa balle puis je lui nettoya les pattes avant de la mettre dans son panier. Elle n'y resta pas longtemps. Elle me suivit jusqu'à la table après que j'eus retiré ma veste et mes chaussures.

Cristal : Pour ce soir, ce sont des lasagnes accompagnées d'une salade de pomme de terre !

Rosalya : Bon appétit !

Moi : Calmes-toi le ventre sur patte…

J'attrapa Rosa par la jupe que je tira d'un coup sec pour qu'elle s'assoit. Elle me dévisagea du regard. En revanche, cela avait fait rire Nathaniel qui était assis à côté de moi. Lorsque tout le monde fut servi, la conversation débuta.

Peter : Alors comme ça, tu as dans la même classe que mes enfants Nathaniel ?

Nathaniel : Oui Monsieur.

Peter : Depuis combien de temps vous connaissait vous ?

Nathaniel : Quelques temps déjà.

Peter : Mes enfants ne t'embête pas au moins ?

Nathaniel : Pas du tout ! Rosalya et Nathaniel sont très agréables et ce sont de très bons amis.

Peter : Comment sont-ils en classe ?

Rosalya et moi : Papa…

Nathaniel : Rosalya je ne sais pas trop mais Gaëlle est vraiment douée en ce qui concerne la littérature et tout ce qui y touche, il a des connaissances littéraires incroyables ! On dirait qu'il a dévoré une bibliothèque entière !

Un long silence s'installa…

Rosalya : Ça se voit que tu n'as pas encore vu sa chambre…

Nathaniel : Pourquoi ?

Rosalya : Tu vois la bibliothèque dans l'école d'Harry Potter…Ben ça y ressemble…

Moi : Exagère rien Rosa…

Rosalya : Et encore, c'est parce qu'il lit des livres sur internet parce que sinon, y'aurais même plus de place pour son lit.

Vint un nouveau long silence…

Cristal : Heu…Quelqu'un veut de la salade ?

Je tendis mon assiette à ma mère sans dire un mot. Mon regard pointé vers le bas. J'étais désespéré à l'idée de savoir que Nathaniel allait dormir dans ma chambre…J'étais au plus bas…A la fin du repas, je n'eus d'autres choix que d'amener Nathaniel dans ma chambre. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je pria pour qu'il n'ait pas peur face à mes murs couverts de livres.

Moi : Waouh ! Il y a tant de livres !

Avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, Nathaniel alla admirer mes bibliothèques.

Nathaniel : Il y en a combien ?

Moi : En tout, 1213.

Nathaniel tomba dénue lorsque j'annonça le chiffre.

Nathaniel : Et tu les as tous lus ?

Moi : Oui.

Nathaniel : Je comprends pourquoi tu as autant de culture en ce qui concerne les livres ! C'est incroyable d'en avoir autant !

Moi : Il y en a beaucoup que j'ai récupéré de ma famille et dès que j'en vois dans les brocantes je n'hésite pas. C'est généralement là-bas qu'il y a le plus de livre avec de la valeur que les gens jettent sans même le savoir.

Nathaniel : Je suppose qu'il y a beaucoup de fantaisie.

Moi : Oui.

Nathaniel se tourna et porta son regard sur mon lit.

Nathaniel : Ton lit est drôlement large.

Mes joues prirent une teinte rougeâtre qui visiblement n'échappa pas à Nathaniel qui lui aussi se mit à rougir. Nous détournons tous les deux notre regard de l'autre.

Moi : Si…Si tu veux tu peux aller à la douche en premier…J'ai un truc à faire…

Nathaniel : Ok…

Moi : C'est au bout du couloir…

Sans rien dire de plus, il quitta la chambre et alla se doucher. Quant à moi, je m'affala sur mon lit et plongea la tête dans mon oreiller. Je remua dans tous les sens pour essayer de faire sortir cette image de ma tête. Quelle image vous demandez-vous ? Une image assez osée qu'il valait mieux que je garde pour moi… J'étais rouge et j'avais chaud à force de penser à ce genre de chose. Même en étant gay, je n'avais jamais pensé à ce genre de chose…Jamais je n'avais imaginé un homme nu et surtout pas un ami ! J'espère vraiment que Nathaniel dort avec un jogging et un pull… Je ne tarda pas à le savoir car au bout de dix minutes, il revint dans la chambre.

Nathaniel : Désoler d'avoir été long.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Mes joues devinrent encore plus rouges qu'avant. Dire qu'il n'était pas séduisant serait me mentir à moi-même… Il portait un débardeur noir dessinant ses muscles juste assez développés, à travers son jogging également noir, je pouvais deviner qu'il avait des jambes fines et ses cheveux encore mouillés…Pensé qu'il était si beau était le pire qu'il pouvait m'arriver. Je regarda rapidement ailleurs avant de quitter mon lit pour prendre mes affaires et me dépêcher d'aller dans la salle de bain en lui lançant un léger « j'arrive ». J'alla m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Mes jambes tremblées un peu, mon cœur ne cessait de battre. Mes yeux se portèrent sur le bas de mon corps…Pourquoi diable avais-je une érection ?! Je me mordis les lèvres tellement j'étais gêné. J'ôta mes vêtements et me dépêcha d'aller prendre une douche bien froide pour remettre tout à la normale. Cela ne prit que quelques minutes avant que je ne puisse remettre de l'eau chaude. Je me lava en vitesse et me sécha un peu. Une fois habillé, je retourna dans ma chambre. Lorsque j'entra, je vis Nathaniel assis sur mon lit, il était au téléphone.

Nathaniel : Ambre ! Je t'ai dit que ça ne te regardait pas ! J'ai le droit de passer du temps avec des amis et même de passer une soirée avec eux !... Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si je suis chez Gaëlle ?! Vous n'êtes pas en couple et je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas intéressé par toi ! Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'aimerais passer une soirée tranquille, fin de la discussion !

Il raccrocha.

Moi : Désoler d'avoir été là…

Nathaniel : Non c'est moi qui suis désolé, ça me gêne que tu m'ais vu comme ça.

Moi : Pardon…

Nathaniel : Arrête de t'excuser s'il te plaît…C'est la faute de ma sœur, elle n'est pas décidée à me lâcher et son obsession pour toi ne fais qu'empirer tous les jours…

Je ne dis rien. Je regarde juste le sol, un peu gêner d'avoir assister à ça. Nathaniel s'approcha de moi. Je vis ses mains s'approcher de mon visage, je fermis les yeux mais rien. Soudain, je sentis la serviette que j'avais sur mes épaules, recouvrir ma tête.

Nathaniel : Si tu ne sèches pas tes cheveux, tu vas être malade…

Pour la énième fois, je suis devenu complètement rouge. Nathaniel le vit. Il me lâcha et recula.

Nathaniel : Excuse-moi !

Il s'éloigna un peu de moi. Je le vis s'éloigner et le regarda attentivement lorsqu'il alla sur la terrasse pour se rafraichir. Cette soirée allait décidément être mouvementée…

A suivre…


	9. Chapitre 9 : Frisson

Il était assez tard. Nathaniel et moi étions sur ma terrasse à parler bouquin, pour changer. J'aimais parler avec lui. La discussion était calme, posée et riche en information. Je le laissais parler car rendre la conversation intéressante ce n'était pas trop mon truc. J'étais plutôt réservé. Il continuait de parler…Encore… J'avais complètement décroché à ce qu'il disait, je me concentrais plutôt sur le mouvement de ses lèvres. Fine et d'une belle couleur. Ses dents étaient blanches et parfaitement alignées. J'étais totalement captivé par ses gestes et non par sa voix, non par qu'elle ne soit pas agréable. Au contraire. Alors que l'atmosphère était d'un calme absolu, il fallut que Rosalya vienne tout déranger.

Rosalya : Coucou les garçons !

Elle vint vers nous, un plateau avec trois tasses dans les mains. Ciri la suivait à la trace. Soudain, elle me vit et se mise à courir vers moi. Elle se mise sur ses deux pattes arrière et tenta de grimper sur moi mais en vain. Je la pris donc dans mes bras.

Moi : Coucou toi.

Elle vint me lécher la joue. Rosalya prit la chaise de mon bureau et s'assise près de nous.

Rosalya : Je vous ai préparé un petit quelque chose !

Dit-elle en servant du thé. Je reconnu aussitôt l'odeur, du thé à la groseille. Je porta la tasse à mes lèvres et bu. Nathaniel me fixa. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, il détourna aussitôt les yeux. J'en fis de même après l'avoir fixé pendant quelques secondes.

Rosalya : Vous parliez de quoi sinon ?

Moi : De bouquin.

Rosalya : C'est nul…Vous ne pourriez pas plutôt parler d'amour ? Tiens ! Nathaniel, tu as une copine ?

Nathaniel manqua de s'étouffer avec son thé. Quant à moi, je fis mine de rester concentré sur ma tasse pour qu'on évite de voir mes joues rouges. Nathaniel hésita longuement avant de parler.

Nathaniel : En fait, je suis célibataire…

Rosalya : Comme c'est dommage ! Toutes les filles devraient être intéressées par toi pourtant !

Il n'y avait pas que les filles d'ailleurs…Je ne restais pas insensible à ses charmes…

Nathaniel : Peut-être mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'accepter…

Rosalya : Laisse-moi deviner, tu es déjà amoureux mais tu n'as pas encore fait ta confession ?

Nathaniel prit des couleurs.

Nathaniel : Pour tout vous dire, je ne suis pas encore sûr de mes sentiments et je préfère être prudent avant de m'engager car la personne que j'aime est assez discrète et je ne veux pas l'exposer…

Mon cœur se resserra comme jamais. Mes doigts tenaient fortement la tasse qui trembler. Alors comme ça, il était amoureux… Je me suis senti mal… Je posa ma tasse et me leva tout en tenant Ciri.

Rosalya : Gaëlle, où vas-tu ?

Moi : Je vais mettre Ciri dans le jardin.

J'y alla sans tarder. J'enfila un gilet avant de quitter ma chambre puis descendis jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée avant de traverser le salon pour rejoindre le jardin. Je m'assis sur le banc du jardin et regarda Ciri jouer comme une folle. Je me mis à penser pendant un petit moment. J'étais mal d'apprendre l'amour que portait Nathaniel à une autre. Pourtant, nous ne sommes même pas ensemble…Il est hétéro et…Je me demande si je ne serais pas en train de tomber dans le trou sans fond de l'amour ? Mon dieu, il faut que j'arrête… Après tout, Nathaniel et moi, cela serait impossible. Oui, nous aimons parler de livre mais ça s'arrête là. De plus, je ne suis jamais sorti avec personne à cause de mes préférences sexuelles que j'ai toujours préféré cacher par crainte. Ce sont surement des sentiments passagers que je dois contrôler pour éviter de sombrer. Soudain, je sentis mes paupières devenir lourde jusqu'à ce que tout devienne noirs autours de moi.

…

Je sentais quelque chose contre moi. Cela me touchait, me faisait bouger. C'était désagréable. Il y avait comme une sensation de vide. J'ouvris les yeux. J'étais dans le couloir à l'étage. J'avais en mouvement, ou plutôt la personne qui me portait. Ma vision devint un peu plus claire et je regarda qui me tenait. Lorsque je vis ces cheveux blonds, je rougis de plus belle. Nathaniel me regarda.

Nathaniel : Tu es réveillé ? Désolé de te surprendre comme ça mais tu t'étais endormi dans le jardin.

C'est vrai…Quel idiot je suis !

Nathaniel : Tu es drôlement léger pour un garçon.

Mon cœur était comprimé dans ma poitrine. Je me débattis quelque peu avant que Nathaniel ne me pose. Je garda la tête basse puis avança jusqu'à ma chambre.

Nathaniel : J'ai faits quelque chose de mal ?

Je m'arrêta, me tourna et le regarda. Un sourire apparut sur mon visage.

Moi : Désolé, je suis juste fatigué.

Bien sûre…Dans mon sourire, il n'y avait aucune sincérité. Sans rien rajouter, je me remis à marcher jusqu'à ma chambre. J'y entra, suivi de près par Nathaniel. D'un geste fluide, je détacha mes cheveux qui retombèrent jusqu'à mes genoux. Alors que je m'avança vers mon lit, je sentis quelque chose me tirer doucement vers l'arrière. Je me retourna, c'était Nathaniel. Il tenait une mèche de mes cheveux entre ses doigts.

Nathaniel : Ils sont magnifiques…

Je ne le regarda pas. Je me contenta d'un « merci » discret. D'un coup, j'entendis gratter à ma porte. J'alla ouvrir en vitesse. C'était Ciri. Je me mis à sourire.

Moi : Viens ma puce.

Elle accourut jusqu'à mon lit sur lequel elle monta. Elle s'installa au bord, à mes pieds. Je m'allongea à mon tour suivi par Nathaniel. Nous étions dos à dos. Nous nous étions dit « bonne nuit » et vint s'installer le silence. Aucun de nous n'avait parlé. Quelques heures passèrent, il était deux heures du matin. Je n'avais toujours pas trouvé le sommeil contrairement à Ciri qui était étalée sur mes pieds et Nathaniel qui ne faisait aucun bruit. De mon côté, je restais silencieux. Le seul problème est que j'avais atrocement chaud et que je ne pouvais pas trop bouger par peur de réveiller Nathaniel. Après ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure, je préférais éviter de lui parler. Je n'avais toujours pas digéré ce qu'il avait dit. Il était amoureux… J'en avais mal au cœur rien que d'y penser… Soudain, je sentis quelque chose contre moi. Un bras m'entourait doucement la poitrine. Je sentais une respiration dans mon cou. Je frissonna mais fis semblant de dormir. Mais que faisait Nathaniel bon sang !? Sa main se promener sur ma cuisse. Je tremblais comme jamais auparavant. Sa main n'était plus loin d'une certaine partie. J'avais peur, tout mais pas ça…Alors que j'étais en pleine panique, j'entendis un drôle de bruit. Comme un ronflement assez discret. Je tourna la tête vers Nathaniel avec la plus grande douceur du monde. Il dormait avec la bouche ouverte. Je manqua de m'étouffer de rire. Je plaqua mes deux mains sur ma bouche pour me taire. Finalement, je réussis à retirer son bras. Je pu enfin me décaler. Après toutes ses émotions je ne tarda pas à m'endormir.

Le lendemain.

La lumière était déjà entrée dans ma chambre. Je sentais quelque chose me lécher le visage. Je me cacha sous ma couette.

Moi : Ciri…

La concernée se mit à émettre de très petits aboiements puis elle se mise à tirer ma couverture en espérant me sortir du lit. Lorsqu'elle réussit à retirer un peu de la couette, elle s'attaqua à mes cheveux qu'elle tira.

Moi : Aie !

Je me releva en vitesse pour attrapa la chipie qui me lécha le visage.

Moi : C'est bon…Je me lève…

Ce que je fis…Je remarqua un détail, Nathaniel n'était plus là. Il avait dû se lever avant moi. J'enfila un gilet et descendis avec Ciri jusqu'à la cuisine. Tout le monde était là, même Nathaniel. Il buvait un café. Je m'assis près de lui à table après avoir dit bonjour à tout le monde en prenant soin de prendre une tasse de café à mon tour.

Moi : B'jour…

Nathaniel : Bonjour, bien dormi ?

Son sourire était bien trop éclatant pour quelqu'un d'aussi peu réveiller que moi. Je détourna le regard pour siroter mon café.

Moi : Ouai…Et toi ?

Nathaniel : Très bien.

Cristal : Excuse-le, il n'est pas matinal.

Peter : Rosa non plus d'ailleurs.

Je fixa la concernée du quoi de l'œil. Celle-ci fixait ses céréales flottant dans son bol, comme si elle allait s'endormir et atterrir la tête dedans. Nous ne ressemblions à rien avec nos cheveux blancs en batailles. Ce qui n'échappa pas à ma mère.

Cristal : Je suis désespérée en voyant l'état de vos cheveux…

Peter : Tu étais pareil avant.

Cristal : C'est bien pour ça que je les ai coupés.

Peter : C'est toi qui as insisté pour qu'on leur laisse leurs cheveux longs lorsqu'ils étaient petits.

Cristal : Tu étais le pire je te signale ! Le jour où je suis revenu du coiffeur avec eux, tu as vérifié si je n'en avais pas profité pour leur faire couper les pointes.

C'était parti pour une petite querelle entre parents. Nathaniel regardait amusé. Rosa et moi, déjeunions en toute sérénité. Lorsque l'on termina, on retourna à nos occupations. Rosalya qui devait aller voir Leigh, m'avait demandé de l'accompagner pour que son « chéri » voit Ciri en vrai malgré les nombreuses photos qu'elle lui avait envoyées. Rosa et moi avions d'ailleurs créé un petit concours entre frère et sœur, c'était celui qui prendrait la plus belle photo de Ciri qui aura l'honneur de ne pas ramasser ses crottes dans le jardin…Pour l'instant, je gagnais haut la main avec ma photo d'elle entourée de peluches. Rosalya avait donc fais cette tâche ingrate avec regret. N'ayant donc pas le choix, j'alla m'habiller. Nathaniel en fit autant. Puis, nous nous étions tous les trois mis en routes pour aller jusqu'à la boutique de Leigh. Ciri semblait toute contente de sortir. Une courait partout. Enfin, ça n'avait pas duré longtemps. D'un coup, on entendit de gros aboiement. C'était un berger allemand à l'autre bout de la rue. Ciri sauta dans mes bras. Après ça, j'avais dû la portée pendant trois bonnes minutes. Lorsque l'on arriva au centre-ville, je la reposa à terre. Elle redevint joyeuse quand je lui donna l'une des friandises que j'avais gardée dans ma poche. C'est donc après, deux pauses pipi pour Ciri, une pause mamie gâteuse qui adore les chiens et une pause gaufre au Nutella pour Rosa, que l'on arriva à la boutique de Leigh. On rentra. Aussitôt, on aperçut Leigh qui alla rejoindre.

Leigh : Bonjour tout le monde !

Rosalya : Leigh !

Les deux amoureux se sautèrent dans les bras et se bécotèrent sans retenue devant nous jusqu'à ce que Ciri aboie.

Rosalya : Ah oui ! Leigh, voici Ciri !

Leigh : Elle est vraiment à croquer.

Leigh vint caresser Ciri qui était dans mes bras.

Leigh : Je suppose qu'elle est plus attacher à Gaël qu'aux autres personnes.

Moi : Comment le sais-tu ?

Leigh : N'oublie pas que mes parents gèrent une ferme, ils m'ont toujours dit que les animaux ressemblent à leur maître.

Nathaniel : Quelle est la ressemblance ?

Leigh : Le regard.

Rosalya vint se planter devant moi pour me regarder de plus près.

Rosalya : C'est vrai qu'il y a une petite ressemblance en plus de la couleur de cheveux et de poils.

Moi : Rosa !

On entendit des rires, en plus de ceux de Nathaniel et de Leigh. Il y avait plusieurs filles non loin de nous. Toutes nous regardaient. J'entendais des messes-basses comme « Il est trop mignon celui avec le chien », « le blond n'est pas mal non plus », « il est choux celui avec les cheveux blancs », « plutôt sexy le blond »…Pourquoi les mots « mignon » et « choux » sont ceux qu'on utilise le plus pour me qualifier ? Et pourquoi c'est plus sérieux lorsqu'on parle de Nathaniel ? J'entendis un autre rire et sentis de petites tapes sur mon épaule.

Rosalya : Désolé frérot, jamais tu ne feras adulte. Tu auras éternellement ta tête de bébé.

Moi : Hey !

Leigh : Faux, je viens de recevoir une nouvelle collection pour hommes et je trouve le style un peu adulte tout en restant branché ! En plus, ça reste dans le style de Gaël avec les manteaux sombres et bien coupés, les pantalons slim et les hauts en colle V.

Rosalya : Il y a ce que je t'ai demandé la dernière fois ?

Leigh : Bien sûr.

Rosalya : Gaël, en cabine.

Moi : Quoi ? Pas encore !

Rosalya : Si tu ne le fais pas, je prends Ciri dans ma chambre ce soir !

J'alla de ce pas dans la cabine d'essayage. Et dire qu'elle m'avait eu si facilement… Je m'étais donc retrouvé en caleçon dans la cabine à attendre que Rosa me passe les vêtements à essayer, ce qui ne tarda pas. Je ne chercha pas longtemps, j'enfila directement les habits. La tenue était constituée d'un slim noir, d'une haut gris, de boots noirs, d'un foulard encore noir et d'un manteau rouge carmin. Je sortis de la cabine. Je vis l'émerveillement dans les yeux de ma sœur.

Rosalya : Parfait ! Exactement comme je l'avais imaginé ! Le manteau est splendide !

Nathaniel : Ça lui va bien.

Rosalya : Ce n'est pas juste bien, c'est parfait ! Leigh, en caisse !

Leigh : Pas besoin, après tout vous m'avez encore aidé l'autre jour pour ranger les stocks. C'est cadeaux.

Rosalya : Merci mon chéri !

Rosalya sauta dans les bras de Leigh qu'elle embrasse de plus belle. Je le remercia. Rosalya avait l'air contente. Je remarqua que Nathaniel me fixait, j'étais gêné. Il s'approcha de moi.

Nathaniel : Le rouge va bien avec tes cheveux blancs.

Moi : M…Merci…

A suivre…


	10. Chapitre 10 : Sentiments

La journée touchée à sa fin et notre moment avec Nathaniel aussi. J'étais sur le chemin de sa maison en sa compagnie et celle de Ciri. Rosa était restée avec Leigh au magasin. Pendant que nous marchions, nous étions très silencieux. Ce n'était pas pareil quand Rosa n'était pas là…C'était elle qui mettait de l'ambiance…Moi, je n'osais même pas lui adresser la parole à cause de ce qui s'était passé hier. Et dire qu'il avait failli me toucher…J'étais si gêné…Curieux, je le regarda furtivement. Nos regards se croisèrent jusqu'à ce que je détourne le mien. Nous avions continué le chemin en silence jusqu'à sa maison.

Nathaniel : Eh bien…Voilà…Merci de m'avoir raccompagné…

Moi : C'était la moindre des choses…

Ce fut les seuls mots que l'on se dit avant un long silence.

Moi : Je…Je vais y allez…

Alors que j'étais sur le point de partir. J'entendis un bruit de porte qui laissa place à un cri. Je me retourna, c'était Ambre.

Ambre : Gaël !

Elle me sauta dessus. Ciri, effrayée, vint se cacher derrière moi. J'aurais voulu reculer mais elle me tenait par les épaules.

Moi : Ambre… ! Lâche-moi s'il te plaît ! Sinon je vais marcher sur Ciri !

Ambre : Hein ?

Elle desserra son étreinte et regarda à mes pieds.

Ambre : C'est quoi ça ?

Nathaniel : « Ça », ça s'appelle un chien.

D'un coup, Nathaniel attrapa Ambre par l'arrière du col et l'a fit reculer. Il me fit un clin d'œil. J'en profita pour m'éclipser en lui décochant un dernier sourire. Sur le chemin du retour, j'avais pris Ciri dans mes bras, elle était fatiguée. Une fois rentré, j'alla la déposer dans son panier, elle s'endormit aussitôt. Quant à moi, j'alla directement dans ma chambre. J'ôta mes chaussures et ma veste puis alla m'assoir à mon bureau. Une fois posé dans mon fauteuil j'étira les bras. J'allais pouvoir rattraper mon retard. C'est sans hésiter que je me mis à écrire la suite des aventures de mon héroïne. Il me fallut moins d'une heure pour écrire le chapitre, une dizaine de minutes pour le corriger et à peine quelques secondes pour le poster.

Moi : Terminé !

Enfin ! Maintenant je pouvais me détendre un souffler un peu en allant boire un soda dans la cuisine. Ce que je fis. Entre-deux, Ciri s'était réveillée et elle m'avait réclamée à manger. Ensuite, vint la pause câlin. Puisqu'elle n'était pas décidée à me lâcher, je décida de l'emmener dans ma chambre. Lorsque je me remis à mon bureau, je regarda la barre des commentaires, il y en avait une vingtaine…Et bien sûr je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire comme si je les avais lus alors qu'en fait, j'avais tout accepté. Résultat, je me trouvais à lire des commentaires qui se ressemblait plus au moins tout…Devrais-je passer une annonce comme « S'il vous plait, faite des commentaires différents » ? Ça non plus je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Je remarqua que la barre des j'aime monté de plus en plus et que plus je lisais de commentaire, plus il en revenait. Alors que j'étais désespéré, je reçus un message privé. C'était The Lord of Night !

The Lord of Night : Je m'inquiétais de ne pas avoir vu de nouveau chapitre hier mais je ne suis pas déçu, il faut du temps pour faire de belle chose et le fil de ton histoire est d'une beauté sans pareil, tant de finesse alors qu'il ne cesse d'y avoir du mouvement.

Moi : Merci Lord et je tiens à m'excuser pour hier, j'étais…Quelque peu occupé…

The Lord of Night : Tu es entièrement pardonné Chat noir… Sur ceux, je vais devoir te quitter félin nocturne.

Moi : A plus tard Lord.

Fin de la conversation. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais ces paroles m'avaient faite oublier les autres commentaires. Ses mots résonnaient dans ma tête. Je donnerais tout pour connaitre la véritable identité de cette personne que j'admire tant. Alors que je ferma la conversation pour retourner aux autres commentaires, il y en avait un qui me perturba « Met une histoire d'amour ! »…Une histoire…D'amour… D'un coup, je devins rouge. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement car j'avais repensé à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Nathaniel l'autre soir. Ses mains sur moi… La proximité de nos corps…

Moi : Arrête d'y penser bon sang !

Je me donna deux petites gifles sur chaque joue. J'étais affreusement gêné de repenser à ça… Je…Enfin…Il faut croire qu'il ne me laisse pas si indifférent… Mais je ne peux pas me lier à lui ! Il y a une fille à qui il veut déclarer sa flamme et je ne peux pas le privé de ce bonheur-là…Je…Je ne peux pas… Alors que j'étais effondré sur mon bureau avec une triste mine, j'entendis mon portable vibré. Je venais de recevoir un message. Je regarda de plus près et c'était Castiel. Il me rappelait que nous avions rendez-vous au parc demain. Je lui répondis que j'étais pressé car j'avais besoin de me changer les idées. Il me demanda ce qui n'allait pas mais je ne lui avais pas dit la vérité. J'avais prétexté la fatigue et le harcèlement d'Ambre. Il m'avait cru. Tant mieux. Après tout ça, je quitta mon bureau et alla m'effondrer dans mon lit. Ciri vint me rejoindre et se blottit contre mon ventre. La chaleur et la douceur des draps me poussaient vers les portes du sommeil qui s'ouvrir et me laissèrent passer dans leur monde.

…

J'avais chaud. Mes mains se refermer sur les draps. Je gémissais de plus belle au contact de ses mains sur mon corps brûlant. Ses lèvres sur les miennes me procuraient un bien-être fou. Mes mains quittèrent les draps pour plonger dans ses cheveux dorés que j'aurais cru ne jamais pouvoir toucher, tout comme ses lèvres qui ne cesser de m'embrasser. C'était si beau et si bon que j'étais sur le point de pleurer. Lorsqu'il présenta sa chose devant la partie la plus intime de mon corps, j'hésita un peu mais le laissa faire car je l'aimais.

? : Gaël…Réveilles-toi…

Moi : Hein ?

? : Il est l'heure…

Son visage s'approcha de moi et il vint me lécher le lobe de l'oreille. Je quitta le pays des rêves en vitesse.

…

Rosalya : Gaël ! Lèves-toi bon sang !

J'ouvris les yeux. Je me releva d'un air paniqué. J'avais les joues en feux. Mon regard se posa sur Rosalya qui avait un air interrogé.

Rosalya : Ah bah enfin ! Ça fait dix minutes que j'essaie de te réveiller.

Moi : Excuse-moi…

Rosalya : Pas grave, allez dépêches-toi de régler tes affaires car c'est l'heure de manger.

Moi : Mes affaires ?

Rosalya : Tu as l'air d'avoir faits un beau rêve !

Dit-elle en riant avant de s'éclipser. Je posa mon regard sur mon entre-jambe pour découvrir une bosse sous mon pantalon. Je rougis encore plus…Et dire que j'ai eu une érection en pensant à lui…

Moi : Arrête d'y penser…Arrête d'y penser…

Je tenter au mieux de me calmer mais c'étais plus dur que prévu. Il m'avait fallu au moins 5 minutes avant de pouvoir descendre. J'alla rejoindre ma famille dans la salle à manger. Rosalya me regarder tout sourire.

Moi : Désolé d'être en retard…Je…je m'étais endormi…

Cristal : Oui, Rosa nous l'a dit mais tu devrais dormir un peu plus mon chéri.

Moi : Oui maman…

Je m'assis à table silencieusement. Ce soir, ma mère avait préparé du curry, elle l'avait très bien réussi. Après le repas, je l'avais aidé à débarrasser et à faire la vaisselle car Rosa devait retourner dormir chez Leigh maintenant qu'elle avait pris ses affaires et mon père devait gérer des coups de fil important, étant responsables des ressources humaines dans une grande entreprise c'était normal qu'il ait du travail mais jamais il ne nous néglige. Ma mère quant à elle était intermittente du spectacle donc lorsque les troupes dont elle s'occupe sont en tournée, elle joue à fond son rôle de mère.

Cristal : Ça ne va pas mon cœur ?

Moi : Je…C'est compliqué…

Cristal : Raconte tout à ta mère.

Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ! Pour parler de façon plus posé, nous nous étions assis tranquillement dans la cuisine. J'hésitais à lui parler de ce que je ressentais…

Moi : Maman…Comment tu sais que tu es…Amoureux… ?

Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux ronds avant de rigoler doucement.

Cristal : Mon grand garçon serait-il amoureux ?

Moi : Justement…Je ne sais pas…

Cristal : Lorsque tu es amoureux d'une personne : tu perds tes moyens, ton cœur ne cesse de battre jusqu'à t'en faire mal et tu cherches à tout prix à éviter de regard de ton aimé par gêne, ensuite tu ne feras que penser à lui-même pour la plus petite des choses. Il te hantera partout où tu iras et c'est là que tu comprendras que cette personne, tu as besoin d'elle et que tu as besoin de son amour.

Moi : Il y a aussi ce problème…

Cristal : Comment ça ?

Moi : Je crois que la personne en question en aime une autre…

Cristal : Bas-toi.

Moi : Quoi ?

Cristal : Bas-toi ! Car si tu luttes pour te rapprocher de la personne que tu aimes, elle le remarquera et comprendra tes sentiments et qui sait, peut-être elle acceptera ton amour !

Je me mis à rougir… Il fallait donc que je me batte… Je regarda ma mère droit dans les yeux.

Moi : Merci maman.

Elle quitta son siège et vint me prendre dans ses bras.

Cristal : Mon bébé devient un grand garçon !

Moi : Maman…

Cristal : J'y pense ! Demain tu as rendez-vous chez l'opticien pour choisir de nouvelle monture ! Il était temps !

Moi : Tu m'accompagneras ?

Cristal : Bien sûr mon amour !

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et ne cessa de me faire des câlins. Ça faisait du bien de pouvoir compter sur sa mère. Après ce petit moment fort agréable, j'alla me coucher sous les conseils de ma mère car il fallait se l'avouer, j'étais exténué. De plus, je devais être en forme pour demain car Castiel n'allait pas me lâcher ! Je me blottis dans ma couette et Mavis en fit de même mais avec son plaid que j'avais posé à mes pieds. Je n'oublia pas de mettre un réveil pour demain et après ça, je m'endormis sans difficulté.

A suivre…


	11. Chapitre 11 : Je dois bien l'avouer

Il était 8h. Actuellement, j'étais en train de courir avec Ciri dans les bras. Je m'étais quelque peu levé en retard car je n'avais pas entendu mon réveil. Je me retrouvais donc à courir jusqu'au parc. Par chance, je n'habitais pas trop loin. Lorsque j'y arriva, je remarqua aussitôt Castiel.

Moi : Excuse-moi ! Je…Je ne me suis pas réveillé !

J'étais essoufflé. Je posa Ciri au sol et me mis à reprendre mon souffle.

Castiel : Tu sais, tu avais le temps ! En plus, je sais que tu cours vite donc c'est pas un problème.

Moi : Même, je n'aime pas faire attendre.

Je me redressa tout en affichant un sourire.

Moi : Tiens, où est ton chien ?

Castiel : Il joue.

Soudain, Castiel se mis à siffler. Au bout de quelques secondes, il n'y avait rien…Jusqu'à ce que je voie une énorme chose arriver en courant. Ciri l'avait également vu et s'était empressée de me sauter dans les bras. Moi, je me cacha derrière Castiel qui s'était mis à rire. Devant nous, se trouvait « Démon », le Beauceron de Castiel que j'avais déjà brièvement vu mais sa taille m'impressionner toujours.

Castiel : Démon, assis !

Le chien s'exécuta et Castiel le félicita.

Castiel : Et si tu posais la peluche par terre ?

Moi : Il…Il n'y a pas de risque ?

Castiel : Démon m'obéit au doigt et à l'œil. De plus, il n'est pas méchant, c'est juste son apparence qui fait un peu peur aux gens.

Il avait surement raison. Je regarda Ciri et la posa doucement au sol. Elle aurait voulu retourner dans mes bras mais c'était trop tard, Démon était déjà en train de lui sentir le derrière. Ce qui lui fit horriblement peur et elle se cacha derrière moi.

Castiel : On commencera lorsqu'ils se seront senti tous les deux.

Démon venait de se coucher devant Ciri et lui avait léché le bout du museau. Ciri s'était donc approchée en rampant avant de se jeter sur Démon pour lui mâchouiller l'oreille.

Castiel : Hey ben ! Elle est joueuse la miss !

La « miss » s'était enfin décidée à renifler Démon avant de se mettre à courir partout avec lui.

Castiel : Les présentations sont faites ! On peut y aller.

On put enfin démarrer la balade. Castiel me conseilla de garder Ciri en laisse pour me montrer des conseils histoires que plus tard, elle ne me traine pas comme un vulgaire sac à patates. Elle était curieuse mais en même temps, très attentive à ce qu'on lui disait. Elle essayait de rester près de mes pieds lorsque je marchais, elle se mettait à mon rythme. C'était choux mais le mieux c'est quand sa petite langue dépasse de sa bouche. Dans ses moments-là, elle était à croquer et je la mitraillais de photo pour notre fameux concours avec Rosalya. Ciri était absolument partout dans mon téléphone, elle était : mon fond d'écran, mon fond d'écran de verrouillage, mon mot de passe et il y avait une ribambelle de photos et de vidéo d'elle. Il faut dire qu'elle était adorable. Un amour de chien. Au bout d'une heure, on fit une petite pause. Nous nous étions installés sur l'herbe. Ciri était allongé sur mes genoux et Démon ne la lâcher pas du regard.

Castiel : On dirait une grosse boule de coton.

Moi : Tu n'as pas tort.

Castiel : En tout cas, ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre !

Nous nous étions mis à rire en les voyant tous les deux. Ciri avait daignée lever la tête pour regarder Démon qui ne cesser de remuer la queue en espérant qu'elle viendra s'amuser avec lui mais elle n'était encore qu'un bébé, il fallait donc bien qu'elle se repose. La fatigue fut plus forte que Ciri et celle-ci n'arriva pas à se lever. Je du la portée. Castiel avait décidé de remettre ça à une prochaine fois et il m'avait dit qu'il me passerait un livre sur le dressage canin demain. Lui et Démon nous avait raccompagnés chez nous mais ne s'était pas attardé. Castiel me dit au revoir. Après ça, je retourna dans la maison pour donner à manger et à boire à Ciri. Une fois repue, elle alla dormir sur son gros cousin. Quant à moi, j'alla m'assoir dans le canapé pour y rêvasser quelque peu. En fait, j'étais surtout en train de repenser à ma soirée avec Nathaniel…J'attrapa l'une de mes mèches de cheveux. Savoir qu'ils les trouvaient magnifiques me comblait de bonheur même si le fait de savoir qu'il en aimait une autre me remplissait de tristesse. J'étais bien obligé de me l'avouer, je commençais à l'aimer. Il fallait cependant que je mette le holà car notre amour serait surement impossible. Après tout, nous n'étions pas dans l'une de mes histoires. D'ailleurs, la mienne allait bientôt être bouclée. Encore quelques chapitres et je pourrais en débuter une nouvelle. Il serait tant car je déborde d'idées. Je vais surement opter pour une histoire fantaisie avec un sorcier et pourquoi ne pas y rajouter un peu de romance ? Nous verrons bien. Alors que je réfléchissais à divers détails pour ma prochaine fiction, je sentis mon portable vibrer. Je le sortis de ma poche. J'avais reçu un message, de Nathaniel en plus. Aussitôt, mes joues prirent une douce couleur pourpre. J'ouvris le message et le lit « bonjour Gaëlle, pardonne-moi de te dérangerait mais je voulais savoir si cela ne te dérangerais pas de passer la nuit chez moi le weekend prochain ? Je voulais te rendre la pareille car je me suis bien amusée et j'aimerais qu'il en soit autant pour toi. J'ai discuté avec mes parents et ils sont d'accord. Pour ce qui est d'Ambre, ne t'inquiète pas, je la garderais à distance. Réponds-moi dès que possible, merci. »…Que faire ? Faire comme si je n'avais rien vu ? Prétexter un rendez-vous ? Tomber malade par hasard ce jour même ? Ou alors y aller et risquer qu'il découvre toute la vérité ? C'était dur… Néanmoins, j'avais envie d'être avec lui…Très envie même… Soudain, je devins aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse en tentant d'évacuer certaines pensées mal placées dans lesquelles Nathaniel se trouver. Il fallait que j'arrête de pensée à lui…En fait…Non…Comme me l'avait dit ma mère, pour l'avoir, je devrais me battre. Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains et lui répondit que j'étais d'accord…Autant vous dire que je m'étais retrouvé à quatre pattes au sol une dizaine de secondes plus tard pour me lamenter et me demander pourquoi j'avais faits ça. Pourquoi diable avais-je accepté ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas plus réfléchi avant ? Maintenant c'était fichu, je ne pouvais plus faire machine arrière…Ne me restez plus qu'à tenir une soirée entière chez Nathaniel avec ses parents qui ont la réputation d'être stricte et avec sa sœur qui en pince pour moi…Youpi…

J'avais passé une nuit horrible. Je n'avais cessé de paniquer à l'idée de dormir chez Nathaniel. J'en avais parlé avec mes parents, eux et Rosa étaient fous de joie. Moi je l'étais beaucoup moins…Je soupira, décrochant par la même occasion mon regard de mon livre que je n'arrivais plus à lire par manque de concentration. Je le voyais au loin, souriant avec à ses côtés, Melody… Autant vous dire que je l'aimais bien mais sans plus, si ça se trouve, c'était elle la fille qu'il aimait ? Je ne savais pas. Soudain, son regard croisa le mien. Il me fit un sourire. Je ne put m'empêcher de rougir et de détourner les yeux. Lorsqu'il s'en alla, je le fixa à nouveau timidement. Il tourna la tête et me vit. J'étais mort de honte.

C'était l'heure du cours de français, j'étais quelque peu en retard car je m'étais attardé au CDI. Je courais donc dans les couloirs malgré les interdictions mais vu qu'il n'y avait personne, autant en profiter. Je monta les marches des escaliers quatre par quatre, je parcourais les couloirs sans problème mais lorsque je pris le prochain tournant, je rentra dans quelqu'un. L'impacte me fit tomber en arrière. Je priais pour que ce ne soit pas Madame. Delanay. Je leva, les yeux. C'était Kentin !

Kentin : Gaëlle ? Mon dieu ! J'ai eu peur d'être rentré dans la prof de science !

Moi : Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir eu des frayeurs !

Kentin : Je vois que tu es aussi en retard.

Moi : Effectivement.

Sans hésiter, il m'aidait à me relever et on continua notre course jusqu'à la salle avec un joli mensonge prêt à être utilisé.

: Messieurs, où étiez-vous donc passé ?

Moi : Pardonnez nous Monsieur, j'étais partis rendre certains livres au CDI et Kentin en a profité pour m'accompagner afin que je le conseille en matière de lecture.

: Vraiment ? J'espère que les conseils de Gaëlle vous ont été utiles au moins mon cher Kentin.

Kentin : Oui Monsieur, très.

: Bien, allez-vous assoir et éviter que cela n'arrive à nouveau la prochaine fois.

Moi : Bien.

Etant excusé, nous allons nous assoir aux dernières places disponibles. Ne restez que les chaises à côté d'Alexy et de Nathaniel. Comme par hasard. Alex me souriait comme un dingue alors que Nath esquissa un sourire discret qui n'attirait pas trop l'attention. Mon choix fut vite fait. J'alla me poser près du blond qui me fit de la place. Par ailleurs, je croisa le regard haineux de Melody.

Nathaniel : Je me doutais bien que tu allais être en retard donc je t'ai gardé la place.

Moi : Merci, c'est gentil.

Nathaniel : Allez, je vais t'expliquer le début du cours.

Doucement, il se rapprocha de moi en posant son cahier au milieu de la table. Son visage était près du mien, sa voix se faisait douce mais à la fois captivante. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de son regard posé sur les lignes du cahier. A ce moment même, mon cœur se mit à battre tellement fort qu'il me fit presque mal. Ma mère m'avait parlé de ça…Etais-je vraiment amoureux…De Lui ?

Nathaniel : Gaëlle ?

En une fraction de seconde, je revins à la réalité. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je faillis perdre l'équilibre.

Moi : O…Oui ?

Nathaniel : C'est la fin du cours.

Moi : Oh…Vraiment…

Je ne savais plus où me mettre. L'avais-je vraiment fixais toute une heure ? Il allait surement me prendre pour un fou après ça…

Nathaniel : Tout va bien ? Tu es pâle, tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ?

Moi : Non, non ! Ça va aller ! Juste un petit coup de fatigue !

Nathaniel : Si tu le dis, néanmoins je tiens à rester avec toi pour m'assurer que tu ailles bien. Pour ce faire, je t'invite à manger en dehors du lycée ce midi.

Moi : Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine ! Je t'assure !

Nathaniel : J'insiste. De plus, j'ai très envie de parler bouquin avec toi, ainsi que de notre soirée.

A l'entente du mot soirée, je me mis à rougir comme jamais. D'un coup, je vis Nathaniel se lever avant de m'aider à ranger mes affaires pour ensuite attraper ma main.

Nathaniel : Allons-y !

Il emboita le pas. Puisqu'il me tenait, je n'eut d'autres choix que de le tenir. Néanmoins, j'eu le temps de voir un malin sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Rosalya qui me fit un petit signe de la main comme pour me souhaiter « bonne chance ». La peste…

Cette situation était des plus gênantes. Actuellement, j'étais à table dans un restaurant assez simple et mignon à la fois en compagnie de Nathaniel qui parler depuis tout à l'heure alors que moi, je ne disais pas un mot. Je me contentais de tripoter mes cheveux à cause du stress. Je ne savais ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire.

Nathaniel : Ça te plaît ?

Je leva les yeux rapidement. Je devais avoir l'air paniqué mais surtout ridicule.

Moi : O…Oui, oui !

Nathaniel : Tu as l'air ailleurs depuis le début du repas.

Moi : Désolé… Ces temps-ci, je suis un peu stressé…

Nathaniel : Voyons ! Il n'y a pas besoin avec moi, quoique, cela te rend très mignon.

C'était trop. Mon corps eut l'effet d'un volcan en fusion. Je venais d'exploser. Je n'en pouvais plus… Alors que je faisais tout pour me calmer, je ressentis un drôle de frisson. Je regarda quel pouvait en être la cause et ce n'était autre que Nathaniel qui venait de prendre l'une de mes mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts.

Nathaniel : Les as-tu déjà coupés ?

Moi : Jamais…

Nathaniel : Vas-tu le faire un jour ?

Moi : Je ne pense pas.

Nathaniel : Tant mieux, après tout, ils sont magnifiques.

Encore ces mots doux résonnant à mes oreilles…Il…Il fallait que je change de sujet… !

Moi : Dis-moi Nathaniel, comment est la fille que tu aimes ?

Lorsque je posa cette question, le principal intéressé me regarda avec amusement.

Nathaniel : Je suis surpris que tu me poses cette question mais bon, autant y répondre…Si je devais la décrire et bien…Elle est discrète, passionnée de lecture, elle tient même un blog où elle poste ses histoires ! Je les apprécie beaucoup d'ailleurs. C'est aussi une passionnée des animaux. Elle a grand cœur et ce qui m'attire le plus chez elle, ce sont ses yeux. Ils sont de toute beauté et n'importent qui serait inspirés pour écrire le plus beau des poèmes rien qu'en les voyant.

Moi : Elle…Elle a l'air génial…

Nathaniel : Elle est bien plus que ça, je suis tombé fou amoureux d'elle dès la première seconde où je l'ai vue.

Moi : As-tu fait ta déclaration ?

Nathaniel : J'espère pouvoir la faire très bientôt.

A suivre…


	12. Chapitre 12 : Angoisse et aveux

Aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Après une semaine longue et pleine de doute, j'étais sur le point de me rendre chez Nathaniel. Avant de partir, j'avais câliné Ciri comme jamais et j'avais dit au revoir à ma famille. Autant vous dire que je n'étais point rassuré. J'avais peur au point d'en avoir mal au ventre. Sur le chemin, j'avais même failli faire demi-tour et j'aurais prétexté une crise de panique aiguë. Malheureusement pour moi, cette maladie n'existant pas, je n'avais eu d'autres choix que de continuer ma route. Une fois arrivé devant le portail de la maison, j'avais longuement hésité avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette. Par peur que ce soit Ambre qui arrive, j'avais préféré appeler Nathaniel qui était arrivé à la vitesse de la lumière. Lorsque je le vis, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Il portait un t-shirt assez près du corps qui dévoilait les muscles bien dessinés et mon Dieu…Son sourire…Je devais avoir l'air d'un idiot…

Nathaniel : J'ai cru que tu te désisterais au dernier moment.

Moi : Je t'avoue avoir failli le faire pour éviter ta sœur mais je me suis dit que tu serais déçue.

Nathaniel : Ça aurait été le cas mais tu es venue donc c'est super ! Je t'en prie, entre.

Il m'invita gentiment à rentrer chez lui et prit mon sac avec politesse pour le porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Je le suivis. Sa chambre se trouvait à l'étage. La maison était décorée avec gout…

Moi : Tu es seul ?

Nathaniel : Ambre revient dans peu de temps, de même pour mes parents.

Moi : D'accord.

Une fois les escaliers montés, on arriva dans une pièce aux couleurs métallisée… La chose qui m'interpella le plus était le lit double… Aussitôt, je m'imagina toutes sortes de choses dans ma tête. Je me donna une tape sur la joue discrètement pour reprendre mes esprits aux pensées perverties.

Nathaniel : Gaël ? Tu vas bien ? Tu es rouge.

Moi : Ça va, ça va.

Alors que j'essayais de me calmer, j'entendis un bruit de porte. Je fus surpris.

Nathaniel : C'est surement mes parents, je vais te les présenter.

Autant vous dire que j'étais nerveux. Les parents de Nathaniel avaient la réputation d'être quelque peu…Stricte… J'étais inquiet. Je m'étais rhabillé quelque peu pour être le plus présentable possible. Lorsqu'on descendit les escaliers, je les aperçus. Je commençais à avoir peur. Ils se retournèrent vers nous et nous fixèrent.

Nathaniel : Papa, maman, je vous présente Gaëlle.

Ils me fixaient. J'étais mort de trouille et alors que je m'apprêtais à leur décrocher un bonjour, quelqu'un me sauta dessus et me fit tomber au sol.

Ambre : Gaëlle !

Bon dieu…De quoi allais-je avoir l'air auprès de leurs parents à cause d'Ambre qui m'avait sauté dessus et pourquoi diable posait-elle ses lèvres collantes à cause de son gloss sur mes joues. C'était insupportable.

Francis : Ambre, relèves-toi immédiatement.

Elle afficha une mine boudeuse avant de se détacher de moi. Aussitôt, Nathaniel m'aida à me relever. Je me retrouvais donc entre le frère et la sœur.

Francis : Pardonne le comportement de ma fille mon garçon, elle ne sait visiblement pas se tenir.

Ambre : Mais papa ! C'est Gaëlle ! L'écrivain !

Adélaïde : Oh, alors c'est toi le fameux Gaëlle ?

Moi : O…Oui Madame…

Adélaïde : Nos enfants n'arrêtent pas de parler de toi. Ambre pour ta beauté et Nathaniel pour ton talent. Il est vrai que tu es un beau garçon.

Moi : M…Merci…

Francis : Tu m'as l'air bien timide.

Ambre : C'est ça qui le rend mignon !

Francis : Ambre, n'as-tu pas des devoirs ?

Elle hésita un long moment avant de répondre timidement.

Ambre : Si…

Francis : Alors va dans ta chambre et cesse de déranger notre invité.

Ambre : Gaëlle va dormir à la maison ?!

Adélaïde : Oui mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu auras le droit de l'embêter sans cesse, laisse-le avec Nathaniel.

Ambre : Rhoo…

Après ce cours échange pleins de rebondissement, nous retournons à l'étage. Ambre était surexcitée, elle avait même insisté pour me montrer sa chambre mais Nathaniel l'empêcha de m'embarquer. Tant mieux. Je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver dans une pièce avec un fauve. Nous étions donc retournés dans la chambre de Nathaniel dont j'avais faits le tour, surtout au niveau de la bibliothèque bien remplie. Nathaniel m'en montra quelque un et m'en parla. J'étais captivé, il avait vraiment bon gout en matière de livre. Il m'en avait conseillé plusieurs et avait même eu la gentillesse de m'en prêter un. Après notre discussion littéraire qui avait duré au moins deux bonnes heures, m'avoua qu'il était bientôt l'heure de diner. On descendit donc tranquillement, on croisa Ambre en chemin. Elle me sauta une nouvelle fois au cou pour prendre un selfie de nous deux malgré mes réticences. Je me demandais bien ce qu'elle allait en faire. En espérant que cela ne finisse pas sur le net… Une fois en bas, Ambre et Nathaniel installèrent la table. J'aida un peu pour me rendre utile. Enfin, on se mit tous à table. L'ambiance était un peu tendue… De plus, Ambre me fixait sans cesse. Heureusement qu'elle était à l'autre bout de la table et que j'avais Nathaniel à côté de moi sinon j'aurais dû la supporter...

Adélaïde : J'ai une question, comment vous êtes vous rencontrer les garçons ?

Moi : Je…Je ne me rappelle plus trop, cela fait longtemps à vrai dire…

Nathaniel : Je m'en rappelle, un jour je me baladais dans les couloirs, j'avais la tête ailleurs et avant que j'ai eu le temps de m'en rendre compte, j'étais rentré dans quelqu'un. En apparence j'avais cru reconnaitre Rosalya mais non, c'était Gaëlle qui en fait, se révéler être le jumeau de Rosalya. Après ça, je l'ai aidé à se relever et nous avons ramassé des livres tomber au sol ensemble.

Moi : Je me souviens, nous avions même échangé nos manuels par mégarde.

Nathaniel : J'ai même dû te courir après pour pouvoir t'approcher et te rendre ton manuel.

Francis : Es-tu timides à ce point ?

Moi : C'est…C'est juste que j'ai beaucoup de mal avec les gens que je ne connais pas…De plus, je ne suis pas très bavard…

Nathaniel : Sauf quand il s'agit de discuter de livre.

Moi : En effet.

Francis : Et comment as-tu rencontré ma fille ?

Ambre : Il est tombé sous mon charme voyons !

Nathaniel : Ambre…C'est toi qui l'as harcelé dès que tu l'as vu.

Ambre : Même pas vrai d'abord…

Francis : Arrêter vos chamailleries.

Adélaïde : Gaëlle, comment trouves-tu le repas ?

Moi : Délicieux, vous être un vrai cordon bleu.

Adélaïde : Quel charmant jeune homme.

Il eut quelques compliments de plus avant que le dîner ne se termine. J'avais aidé Nathaniel à débarrasser avant que l'on ne retourne dans sa chambre. A peine remonté, il m'avait proposé de prendre ma douche le premier. J'accepta la proposition. Je pris donc mes affaires et alla me doucher rapidement. Ensuite ce fut le tour de Nathaniel. Alors qu'il était parti, j'en avais profité pour m'installer sur son lit pour commencer le livre qu'il avait décidé de me prêter. Quelques instants plus tard, je vis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Il était déjà là ?

Moi : Nath ?

Je ne tarda pas à voir une tête blonde mais celle que j'espérais voir. C'était Ambre…En tenue assez légère…Sa chemise de nuit n'était pas très couvrante.

Moi : Ton…Ton frère n'est pas là…

Ambre : Oh, mais ce n'est pas lui que je suis venu voir…

Dit-elle en s'avançant vers moi avec un sourire malicieux. Je fermi rapidement le livre et voulus me lever pour m'éloigner mais elle fut plus rapide que moi. Son visage n'était pas loin du mien. Je reculais, elle avançait.

Moi : Ambre…Arrête…

Ambre : Pas question que je rate une si belle occasion.

Moi : Ne fais pas ça… !

Sans prévenir, elle m'attrapa par le col pour m'empêcher de reculer plus et quand elle voulut m'embrasser, elle fut soudainement tirée en arrière. Mon sauveur, c'était Nathaniel.

Nathaniel : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Ambre : Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?!

Nathaniel : Tu es dans ma chambre et tu avais pour but d'embrasser Gaëlle !

Ambre : Et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais envie de l'embrasser aussi.

Nathaniel : Sors d'ici et ne va pas te plaindre aux parents car sinon tu sais que je peux aller loin.

Ils avaient tous les deux avaient un regard haineux l'un envers l'autre. Ils faisaient presque peur. Ambre finie néanmoins par quitter la chambre. Nathaniel soupira et vint s'assoir près de moi après avoir fermé la porte de sa chambre à clé.

Nathaniel : Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seul…J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle tenterait quelque chose…

Moi : Ce n'est pas ta faute…

Nathaniel : Un peu quand même…

Il avait l'air de terriblement s'en vouloir…Inquiet pour lui, je posa ma main sur mon épaule. Il me regarda avec un air surpris.

Moi : Arrête de te morfondre…C'est aussi ma faute car cela fait bien longtemps que j'aurais dû la repousser.

Nathaniel : Même avec tous les efforts du monde, tu n'y arriveras pas.

Moi : Cela ne m'empêche pas d'essayer.

Nathaniel : C'est vrai…Cette histoire ma fatiguée…On peut aller se coucher ?

Moi : Bien sûr.

Voyant qu'il avait l'air détendu. Je le laissa pour me reculer un peu et donc me mettre de mon côté du lit. Il en fit de même. On se coucha dans le silence…Il était presque minuit, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. J'étais couché sur le côté et n'osais pas me retourner et encore moins demander à Nathaniel s'il dormait. Lorsque je sentis la fatigue enfin montée, je ferma doucement les yeux. C'est à ce moment, que je sentis quelque chose contre moi. Cela me réveilla aussitôt. Je ne bougea pas et ne fis aucun bruit. Je garda les yeux fermés pour prétexter le sommeil. Soudain, une main vint se poser sur ma hanche pour faire le tour de ma taille. Ma chaleur corporelle augmenta fortement, tout comme le rythme des battements de mon cœur. Après la main, je sentis des lèvres touchaient ma nuque découverte. Cette fois, j'ouvris les yeux et tourna timidement la tête. Je rougissais énormément. Il était réveillé, nos regards se croisèrent. Il devint soudainement rouge. Il sursauta et recula rapidement.

Nathaniel : Dé…Désoler… !

Il paniquait. Moi, j'étais toujours sous le choc. Nathaniel ne savait plus où se mettre. Il regardait ailleurs et évitait mon regard. Après quelques instants de timidité, il osa enfin me regarder.

Moi : Tu…Et… Et la personne que tu aimes… ?

Il détourna à nouveau les yeux en rougissant. Je ne le quittais pas des yeux. J'étais tout tremblant. Est-ce que…Il se jouerait de moi… ?

Moi : Pourquoi as-tu fais ça… ?

Il me regarda d'un air surpris. Soudain, je sentis un contact humide sur mes joues.

Moi : Pourquoi te joues-tu de moi…?!

J'éclata en sanglots. J'aurais voulu me lever du lit pour m'en aller mais il me repoussa parmi les draps et se mit au-dessus de moi.

Moi : Arrête…

J'aurais voulu le gifler mais pas moyen. Il me tenait tout contre lui. Ce contact dont j'avais rêvé, se révéler être une torture…

Moi : Stop…

Comment ne pas pleurer… ? Ma main se resserrer sur son haut…Pourquoi agissait-il de cette façon… ? Je n'en savais rien…

Moi : Laisse-moi…

Nathaniel : Non…

Moi : Pourquoi… ?

Il resta quelques instants sans répondre avant de se reculer et de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

Nathaniel : La personne que j'aime…C'est toi…

Ces mots résonnèrent dans ma tête comme un insupportable coup de tambour.

Moi : C'est faux…

Nathaniel : C'est vrai…

Moi : Ne te fiche pas de moi… !

Nathaniel : Gaëlle, te souviens-tu de la description que je t'ai faite de la personne que j'aime ? Si non, je vais te la répéter… Discrète, passionnée de lecture, tiens son propre blog, des yeux magnifiques… Toi qui es intelligent, tu aurais dû te douter de quelque chose, non ?

Moi : Je ne te crois pas…

Nathaniel : Alors j'espère qu'avec ça, tu me croiras…

Avant que je n'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit, il m'avait attrapé par les épaules pour m'immobiliser et ainsi m'embrasser. J'écarquilla les yeux face à ce geste qui ne me laissa pas indifférent. Nathaniel se pencha un peu plus sur moi, m'empêchant de bouger. Il fit durer le baiser un moment avec de se décider à le rompre pour reculer. Il rougit lorsqu'il croisa mon regard. J'étais allongé sur le dos, une main sur mon front brulant, les joues en feux et les cheveux éparpiller tout autour de moi. J'osais à peine bouger…Ce baiser m'avait rendu fou…

Nathaniel : Me crois-tu maintenant… ?

S'en été trop…Je ne pouvais plus me retenir… Au diable les résolutions…Je l'attrapa par le col et le tira vers moi pour sceller mes lèvres aux siennes. Il sembla surpris mais ne se désista pas, au contraire. Il entoura mes hanches de ses bras et partagea ce baiser passionné… Mon rêve s'était enfin réalisé…

A suivre…


	13. Chapitre 13 : Un début d'amour

Il faisait nuit noir. La chaleur avait déjà envahi la pièce. Il était contre moi, me tenant dans ses bras. Ses lèvres étaient collées aux miennes qu'il ne cessait d'embrasser. La chaleur était insoutenable. J'étais comme prie dans le tourbillon de l'amour et bientôt celui des plaisirs. Il en était de même pour Nathaniel. Nos respirations étaient erratiques et je pouvais très clairement sentir son érection contre ma cuisse. Il voyait mes joues rougir au plus haut point.

Nathaniel : Désolé…Je dois paraître ridicule…

Moi : Nous le sommes tous les deux alors…

En effet, il n'était pas le seul dans cet état. Dès qu'il vit la bosse sous mon pantalon, il détourna les yeux.

Moi : Nath…Je…J'aimerais que l'on s'arrête là…

Nathaniel : J'allais justement te le proposer… Je ne veux pas te faire peur…

En disant cela, il m'embrassa sur le front. Je fus aussitôt détendu par ce geste si doux. Après cela, il s'allongea près de moi et me colla contre lui. Ses bras autour de ma taille me rassurait.

Nathaniel : Depuis le temps que je voulais faire ça…

Moi : Comment ça… ?

Nathaniel : J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir te toucher de cette manière et t'embrasser…C'était inespéré…

Dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front. Mes joues s'empourprèrent de nouveau.

Moi : C'est…C'est ta faute aussi !

Nathaniel : Ma faute ?

Moi : Tu…J'ai toujours cru que tu préféré les filles… Comme Melody…

Ces mots m'avaient échappé. J'avais préférais fermer les yeux. J'entendis un soupir avant de sentir une main passée dans mes cheveux.

Nathaniel : C'est surtout ta faute à toi…

Moi : Hein ?

Nathaniel : Toi et tes airs angéliques… Personne n'aurait envie de poser ses mains sur un être aussi pur… Hormis ma sœur…

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. J'eus l'impression que de la fumée sortait de mes oreilles. C'était comme si j'étais en ébullition.

Nathaniel : Gaël ?

Je n'osais pas répondre. Je me contentais de baisser les yeux pour éviter de croiser les siens. Je sentais bien que mes joues étaient en feux. Alors que j'étais sur le point de m'évanouir tellement j'avais chaud, je sentis le corps de Nathaniel se rapprocher un peu plus du mien et sans prévenir, il attrapa mon menton pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Nathaniel : J'adore l'expression que tu as en ce moment même…

Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a mon expression… ?

Nathaniel : Ne t'inquiète pas…Juste… Ne la montre qu'à moi et à personne d'autre…

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il me dit avant de m'embrasser une nouvelle fois avec toute la passion du monde. Après ce merveilleux baiser, il se mit à me regarder droit dans les yeux. Nous étions tous les deux rouges vif, ne sachant pas où nous mettre.

Nathaniel : Hum…Hey bien…Allons dormir…

C'est sans demander son reste qu'il nous couvrit rapidement de la couverture. Nous étions tous les deux gênés. Aucun de nous n'osait prendre d'initiative. Comment étions-nous censés dormir après cela ? Séparé ou blottit l'un contre l'autre ? Je n'en savais rien et j'avais peur de connaitre la réponse. Je m'étais contenté de me retourner. Je serrais fortement l'oreiller contre ma poitrine, tout en tentant de régler ma respiration mais lorsque je le sentis me prendre par la taille, ce fut impossible.

Nathaniel : Gaël…Ça…Ça te dérange si je fais ça ?

Comment diable étais-je censé répondre à cela ?! Les mots ne venant pas, je m'étais contenté d'un hochement de tête. Au fond, j'étais mort de honte mais lui sembler heureux… C'est ce que j'avais déduit en entendant le doux soupir de Nathaniel qui me serrait dans ses bras. Contrairement à moi, il avait réussi à trouver le sommeil assez rapidement. Pour ce qui était de mon cas, impossible de fermer l'œil. Il s'était passé bien trop de choses et il était bien trop près pour que je puisse m'endormir. Comme lors de notre première nuit passée ensemble, Nathaniel dormait la bouche ouverte, je pouvais donc entendre sa respiration sans problème, ce qui était plutôt marrant je dois dire. Finalement…C'est cette même respiration qui m'aida à me calmer, à fermer les yeux et à plonger dans l'océan des rêves.

…

Il devait être 9h. Nous venions tout juste de nous réveiller Nathaniel et moi. Personnellement, la nuit fut courte. Heureusement que je n'étais pas du genre à avoir des cernes. Alors que je préparais mes affaires pour aller me doucher, je vis Nathaniel rentrer dans la chambre.

Nathaniel : Bonne nouvelle, Ambre est partie ! Mes parents aussi.

Il avait l'air plutôt content contrairement à moi. Le simple fait de me retrouver juste avec lui me faisait peur. Sans rien dire, je me retournai vers mes affaires afin de penser à autre chose. Soudain, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je sursautai.

Nathaniel : Gaël…Pourquoi as-tu l'air si distant ? C'est à cause d'hier ?

Il avait finalement posé cette question que je redoutais tant…Il fallait dire que c'était normal qu'il me le demande étant donné que je l'évitais du regard depuis notre réveil. Jamais je n'avais été aussi embarrassé.

Moi : C'est…C'est pas ça…

Nathaniel : Assied-toi.

Je m'étais exécuté. Il s'assied près de moi. Je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux. J'étais paniqué.

Nathaniel : Alors ?

Moi : Je…J'ai…J'ai juste de peur…

Nathaniel : Peur ? Mais de quoi ?

Moi : Je ne sais pas trop…Je n'ai…Jamais été en couple…

Nathaniel : Moi non plus.

Moi : Tu mens…

Nathaniel : Pas du tout, j'attendais juste la bonne personne et maintenant, je l'ai trouvé.

Il prit doucement ma main dans la sienne avant de poser ses lèvres dessus. Mes joues s'empourprèrent. Il se rapprocha de moi, prenant mon menton entre ses doigts pour me forcer à la regarder. Cette fois, c'est sur mes lèvres qu'il posa les siennes. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. Sa douceur était comme un venin mortel qui se propager dans tout mon corps. Il ne tarda pas à arrêter, voyant que je ne respirais plus. Il me secoua un peu.

Nathaniel : Hey, Gaël ! Reste avec moi !

Il me fit m'allonger sur le lit et me regardait d'un air inquiet. Sans savoir pourquoi, sa bouille me fit craquer. Je finis même par en rire. Il fit un drôle d'air avant d'éclater de rires à son tour. Il se mit soudainement à me chatouiller. Je rigolais un peu plus fort, voire beaucoup plus. J'en avais mal au ventre.

Moi : A…Arrête ! Ah ! Ah !

Nathaniel : Je n'arrêterais qu'à une condition !

Moi : La…Laquelle ?! Ah !

Tout d'un coup, il arrêta les chatouilles et se mit au niveau de mon visage pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens.

Nathaniel : Deviens mon petit ami…

Il y avait de la brillance dans ses yeux. Il était sérieux. Mon cœur se resserra, j'en vins même aux larmes.

Moi : Je croyais que c'était déjà le cas…

…

Cela faisait déjà trois jours. Trois jours de purs bonheurs. Je vivais la parfaite romance mais une romance secrète, digne de celle des livres. J'étais si heureux. J'avais également appris des choses. Vous voyez Lord of Night ? Eh bien, c'était Nathaniel. Pour lui, cela avait été la parfaite couverture. Si j'avais su que j'étais la personne qu'il aimait. Bien sur, personne ne savait. Pas même Rosalya. Je n'étais pas encore prêt à en parler à qui que ce soit. J'étais bien trop gêné.

Actuellement, j'étais dans la salle de bain. Je venais tout juste de sortir de la douche, j'étais en train de me brosser les dents. Je n'avais pas osé laver mes cheveux par peur d'être en retard, je le ferais ce soir. Une fois propre, j'allais m'habiller. Un pantalon noir, une chemise carmin, des boots et un manteau gris feraient l'affaire. Je pris mon sac et caressai une dernière fois Ciri qui dormait sur mon lit. Après cela, je descendis les escaliers rapidement tout en me faisant une queue-de-cheval.

Cristal : Bonjour mon chéri !

Moi : Bonjour maman.

Cristal : Rosalya t'attend, n'oublie pas de prendre ton petit déjeuner… Ah ! J'ai failli oublier ! Je dois aller chercher tes lentilles ce matin, tu les auras ce soir !

Moi : Merci.

Cristal : A ce soir ! Passez-une bonne journée !

Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça maman. Cette journée allait s'avérer être l'une des plus belles de ma vie. J'allai rejoindre Rosalya dans le jardin et nous nous étions mis en route pour le lycée.

Rosalya : Tu es drôlement enjoué ces derniers jours.

Moi : Tu trouves ?

Rosalya : Tu as un sourire d'imbécile heureux…

Moi : Ah ?

Rosalya : Raconte-moi !

Moi : Non.

Rosalya : Quoi ?!

Moi : Même pas en rêve.

Rosalya : Mais on est jumeaux !

Moi : Justement ! Tu réussiras à le découvrir toute seule avec tes pouvoirs de sœur jumelle !

Sur ces derniers mots, j'accélérai un peu le pas. Rosa en fit autant tout en me fixant et en me suppliant de lui dire la vérité mais je me retins. Lorsque l'on arriva au lycée, je le vis au portail. Il se retourna vers moi et esquissa un léger sourire qui m'était destiné. Je rougis un peu. Rosa et moi étions passé près de lui et lorsque l'on fit assez proche. Sa main et la mienne se frôlèrent. C'était en quelque sorte notre moyen de se dire « je t'aime » sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Avant de partir, je lui adressai un dernier sourire qu'il me rendit. Les premiers cours c'était bien déroulé, je les avait passés près de Violette puis d'Armin, histoire d'être au calme. Rosalya m'avait harcelé toute la matinée. Je ne lui avais toujours rien dit. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle fasse une crise de joie à l'intérieur du lycée.

Rosalya : Allez ! Dis-moi !

Moi : Ce soir, promis.

Rosalya : Sérieux ?

Moi : Oui.

Sur le moment, elle sauta de joie… Visiblement fière d'elle. Après son moment de joie, on alla déjeuner avec nos amis à la cantine. Il y avait la majorité des filles de la classe ainsi que les jumeaux, Kentin et Nathaniel. Comme chaque midi, nous nous étions tous installés à la grande table. Malheureusement pour moi, Alexy s'était assis à côté de moi et…Melody s'était installé à côté de Nathaniel. Elle le regardait avec des yeux langoureux et faisait des manières tout en lui parlant. Il faisait semblant de l'écouter, il se contentait d'acquiescer et quelquefois, il regardait dans ma direction. Le pauvre avait l'air désespéré mais c'était également mon cas. Alexy n'arrêtait pas de passer ses bras autour de moi. Pour les autres, c'était normal mais pour moi, c'était gênant et je savais que cela agacé Nathaniel. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Au final, nous étions tous les deux un peu jaloux du voisin de table de l'autre. Durant, le repas il m'avait envoyé un message qui disait « le prochain à te prendre dans ses bras, ce sera moi ». Je m'étais mis à rougir comme jamais et personne n'avait compris pourquoi. Je ne leur avais rien dit. Il n'en était pas question mais je savais qu'Alexy se méfiait de me blond qui le dévisageait depuis tout à l'heure. Lorsque l'on finit de manger, Nathaniel me proposa de l'accompagner au CDI, prétextant vouloir me montrer un livre. J'acceptai avec joie, soulagé de ne pouvoir être qu'avec lui. Avec de quitter le groupe, j'avais remarqué le regard mauvais d'Alexy qui ne semblait pas être prêt à abandonner.

A suivre…


	14. Chapitre 14 : L'amour avoué

Nous venions tout juste de quitter les autres. Je savais que nous n'allions pas au CDI. Il m'emmena derrière la serre du lycée. A peine arrivé, qu'il me fit basculer contre la paroi de la serre avant de me piéger en plaçant ses bras de chaque côté de mes épaules. Il approcha son visage du mien, tel un prédateur et s'arrêta à quelque millimètre de mes lèvres.

Nathaniel : Je t'avais bien dit que je serrais le prochain à t'avoir entre mes bras.

Moi : Ne sois pas jaloux…

Nathaniel : Pourquoi donc ? Tu vois bien la façon dont il te regarde.

Moi : Il me regarde de la même façon qu'Ambre le fait.

Nathaniel : Pourquoi diable faut-il que tout le monde te dévore des yeux…

Moi : On en parle de Melody ?

Nathaniel : Nous en avons déjà parlé je te rappelle, ce n'est qu'une amie.

Il avait particulièrement insisté sur sa dernière phrase. Il me regarda un instant avant de finalement m'embrasser.

Nathaniel : C'est dur de ne pas pouvoir t'embrasser quand je le veux…

Moi : Il va pourtant falloir s'y habituer.

Nathaniel : Quand pourrons-nous être un couple normal ? Se tenir la main en public par exemple, ou s'embrasser.

Moi : Bientôt, je te le promets.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui l'embrassai en posant mes mains sur chacune de ses joues qui devinrent rouges. Les miennes ne tardèrent pas non plus. Après cela, j'esquissai un sourire très léger.

Moi : Allons-y.

…

Le reste de la journée c'était très bien passé. Nathaniel et moi avions gardé nos distances tout en continuant à s'échanger de vifs regards. Lorsque l'on quitta le lycée à côté de nos sœurs respectives, il me fit un dernier sourire que je lui rendis discrètement. Après cela, on rentra tous les deux chez nous. A peine arrivé dans ma chambre que j'accélérai le pas vers mon ordinateur afin de voir les appréciations du jour sur mon nouveau chapitre. C'était très bon.

Moi : Parfait.

Au même moment, je recevais un message. Je pris donc mon portable dans ma poche de pantalon et allais voir. C'était Nathaniel, il me disait « Ça te dit une sortie cinéma samedi ? J'ai des tickets ». J'acceptai sans hésiter. J'étais heureux qu'il me propose une sortie, je lui répondis donc « Ok mais je t'invite au café ». Il me répondit « Marché conclut, je t'aime ». A ce même moment, mon cœur accéléra. Je couvris mon visage avec mes mains tellement j'étais gêné. Je n'avais même pas le courage de répondre… C'était de la provocation à ce niveau-là… Finalement, je tentai de lui répondre par un « moi aussi » mais la porte de ma chambre claqua. C'était Rosalya.

Rosalya : Je veux savoir !

Moi : Frappe avant d'entrer…

Rosalya : Mais je n'en peux plus ! Je veux vraiment savoir, pitié !

Moi : Je…Je…

Rosalya : Pourquoi t'es rouge ?

Moi : Pour rien.

Rosalya : Menteur.

Moi : Non.

Rosalya : Montre-moi ton téléphone.

Moi : Même pas en rêve.

Rosalya : Tu l'auras voulu.

Avant même que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Rosalya couru vers moi et me sauta dessus. On tomba sur le sol.

Moi : T'es lourde !

Rosalya : Donne-moi ce portable !

Je lâchai le portable et le fis glisser au loin. Rosalya voulut courir pour aller le chercher mais je l'attrapai par la cheville, la refaisant tomber. Je la tirai et l'écrasai.

Rosalya : Ne cherche pas ! Tu ne fais pas le poids !

Elle se débattait. Elle faillit m'échapper mais je la rattrapai avant de me lever et d'aller chercher mon portable en courant mais lorsque je touchais l'objet de ma convoitise de mes doigts, prêt à le saisir, elle me sautait dans le dos. Je tombais tête la première contre le parquet.

Rosalya : Je l'ai !

Je voulus me retourner pour attraper mon portable…Mais lorsque je lui fis face, c'était trop tard. Son visage était figé, elle avait les yeux grands ouverts. Qu'allait-elle donc bien penser ? Je fermais les yeux, les cachant de mes mains.

Rosalya : Gaël…

Mon action n'avait servi à rien. Je retirai mes mains et ouvris timidement les yeux, prêt à voir son visage décomposé…La seule chose que je vis sur le visage de ma sœur, c'était des larmes et un grand sourire.

Rosalya : Petit cachotier…

Elle abordait un grand sourire malgré ses larmes. Soudain, elle se jeta dans mes bras et me serra contre elle. Je ne pu m'empêcher de passer mes bras autour de sa taille. A ce même moment, je sentis des perles salées coulaient le long de mes joues. Je la serrai un peu plus fort. Je serrais également les dents, espérant stopper les larmes mais ce fut l'effet inverse qui arriva. Elle me vit pleurer et sur le front vint m'embrasser avant de plonger son regard dans le mien. Nous nous étions souri avant de rire à l'unisson. Si vous saviez à quel point j'étais heureux.

…

Nous étions assis dans mon lit. Elle était près de moi, sa main sur la mienne. Elle avait tenu à ce que je lui raconte toute l'histoire, ce qui avait pris beaucoup de temps. Au début, j'avais eu peur qu'elle redoute ma relation avec Nathaniel mais elle semblait en être plus qu'heureuse.

Rosalya : Et alors ? Quand allez-vous vous faire un autre rendez-vous ?

Moi : Samedi normalement…Un cinéma et un café…

Rosalya : Oh, c'est mignon…

Moi : Je t'avoue que j'ai un peu peur…

Rosalya : Pas de problème ! Ta sœur chérie est là !

Moi : Comment ça ?

Rosalya : Je vais t'aider à avoir confiance en toi ! On va commencer par ton apparence ! Viens ! On va te préparer la tenue parfaite !

Sans attendre, elle m'attrapa le poignet et m'emmena vers mon armoire. Elle l'ouvrit et se mise à fouiller celle-ci.

Rosalya : Il a plein de belles pièces ! On peut faire quelque chose !

On dira une aventurière en train de fouiller dans un coffre au trésor. Elle était mignonne comme ça. Elle ne tarda pas non plus à me trouver des vêtements. On commença par un jean clair, un t-shirt noir et une chemise à carreaux bordeaux. Elle disait « nous avons la base ». S'ensuivit de l'arrivée d'un gilet noir à capuche, d'une veste en cuir et de bottines cavalière en cuir.

Rosalya : Parfait ! Pour ce qui est de la coiffure, je te le ferais avant que tu ne partes !

Moi : Merci sœurette.

Rosalya : Je t'en prie, comme ça tu seras le plus beau et Nath n'aura d'autres choix que de garder ses yeux posés sur toi ! Par contre…Faut vraiment faire quelque chose pour tes lunettes…

Moi : Mais ce sont des nouvelles…

Rosalya : Tu es tellement mieux sans ! Mets des lentilles ! Je suis sûre que ça plairait à Nathaniel de voir encore plus tes beaux yeux !

Moi : C'est surtout à toi que ça plairait.

Rosalya : Aussi...Alors pitié…Portes des lentilles…

Moi : Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais les avoirs avant samedi…

Rosalya : Ben si ! Tu peux même les avoirs à partir de demain !

Moi : Quoi ?

Rosalya : J'ai demandé à maman de te commander des lentilles en même temps que tes nouvelles lunettes…

Moi : Rosa…

Rosalya : Quoi ?! On ne sait jamais ! Imagine que tu casses tes lunettes !

Moi : Cela n'arrivera pas.

Rosalya : On ne sait jamais.

Après cette discussion, Rosa était partis chercher ses fameuses lentilles qu'elle m'avait forcé à essayer. Après dix minutes de longues tentatives, j'avais réussi…

Moi : Ça pique…

Rosalya : C'est le prix à payer pour plaire mon cher frère !

Moi : Mais ça fait mal…

Rosalya : Une question d'habitude.

Elle avait l'air déterminée. Elle m'avait même dit que demain elle me confisquerait mes lunettes pendant mon sommeil, j'avais protesté mais elle ne m'avait pas écouté.

…

Elle m'avait bien prise mes lunettes pendant la nuit…La peste affichait un air de conquérante. Comment avait-elle fait pour les trouver alors que je les avais cachés avant d'aller coucher ? Elle avait des ressources… Néanmoins, j'avais été forcé de mettre les lentilles qui me faisaient moins mal. Nous approchions du lycée. J'appréhendais la réaction des autres face à mon « changement ». L'établissement n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Je voyais le portail ouvert avec Boris devant. D'un coup, Rosa aperçut ses amis et détala après m'avoir faits un grand sourire. Lorsqu'elle s'en alla, j'enfilai ma capuche en vitesse et m'approchai du lycée la tête base. Je passai le portail et me faufilai à travers la foule d'élèves afin d'aller vers la salle de cours, j'avais art plastique. Une fois arrivé, j'entrai dans la salle. Le prof était déjà là.

Moi : Bonjours Monsieur.

Pierrick : Oh ! Bonjour Gaël, que faites-vous donc avec cette capuche ?

Moi : C'est une longue histoire…

Pierrick : Pourriez-vous la retirez ? C'est juste que nous sommes dans le lycée alors…

Je m'exécutai. Rien qu'à sa tête, il avait compris le problème. Je rougis de honte.

Pierrick : Votre sœur ?

Moi : Oui…

Pierrick : Ne faite donc pas cette tête, cela vous va très bien !

Moi : Si vous le dite…

Pierrick : Un peu d'enthousiasme mon petit Gaël ! Vous allez voir, le cours d'aujourd'hui va vous redonner le moral.

Avant qu'il ne puisse m'en dire plus, les autres étaient arrivés et tous firent une tête… Le premier à me sauter dessus fit Alexy. Ambre fit la grimace pour ne pas avoir pu le devancer.

Alexy : Gaël ! T'es trop mignon !

Armin vint rapidement le décoller, Castiel en profita pour se rapprocher de moi.

Castiel : Salut beau gosse.

Moi : N'en rajoute pas…

Castiel : T'inquiète, j'arrête. N'empêche, t'es vachement sexy sans lunettes.

Moi : Castiel !

Pierrick : Du calme les jeunes, asseyez-vous, le cours va débuter.

J'étais terriblement gêné. Pour être tranquille, j'allais m'assoir près de Kentin qui me soutint car lui aussi avait connu cette « modification ». Il était très beau, je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de le voir avec des lunettes mais il m'avait toujours dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas. Après avoir discuté avec lui, mon regard c'était porter sur Nathaniel qui était très loin. Lorsque je croisai son regard, il se mit à rougir et à regarder ailleurs. J'espérais que les propos de Rosalya n'étaient pas vrai…J'espérais ne pas lui faire tant d'effet…

A suivre…


End file.
